Reploids and Hedgehogs
by Reploid the Echidna
Summary: What happens when Copy X finds out he has the ability to open portals. and what happens when one of thos portals leads to Mobius. It will up to Megaman ZERO and Sonic the Hedgehog to stop the evil copy and Eggman.story complete.check out the extras.
1. And so it Begins

Reploids and Hedgehogs

(Neo Arcadia)

"Harpuia," Copy X called and in the blink of an eye a green reploid. He had a green helmet that had two wing like accessories attached to the top and he had green armor that matched his he met.

"Yes Master X," Harpuia replied as he bowed down. "What is your wish?"

Copy X walked down the steps of his of his throne. He put his hand on his chin with a smile on his face. Just as he stopped in front of his loyal subject his smile faded away. He morphed his hand into its buster form. "Rise my noble soldier." And at that moment Harpuia stood to his feet.

"What is your bidding Master X?" Harpuia asked softly. "Would you like me to attack the Resistance Base? Or maybe search for Zero?"

"OH I have something even better in mind," Copy said pacing back and forth. "You see my loyal subject unlike the other X Copies I was specially made."

"How so sir?"

Copy X aimed his buster towards Harpuia. Harpuia trembled, not knowing what he had done wrong. He couldn't even think of a way he could react. He couldn't block the attack, but then again if he tried to dodge it he X would quickly fire another blast. Copy X fired a small buster shot from his cannon. Harpuia assumed a frightened defensive position and close his eyes. Through his eye lids Harpuia noticed a bright light. He hesitated to open one eye to see that there was a portal before.

"Come now," Copy X giggled. "You didn't really think I was gonna shoot you did you. How could I shoot YOU? The loyalist of the loyal." Copy X let out a shot laugh and regained his serious face. "Like I was saying unlike the other copies I have the ability to create portals. Maybe we should put this power of mine to good use."

"How so Master X?" Harpuia asked with extreme confusion.

(Eggman's Base)

"Finally," Eggman said wiping sweat off his forehead. Before Eggman, stood a new and improved version of Metal Sonic. It stood tall and had two enegy blades at the tip of both his wrists. Unlike the other versions, this Metal Sonic black cape attached to its back. "M.S. 5!"

The robot's bright red flashed on. It raised its head slightly so it could see its master in front of him. It looked down at its hands. Then he looked at his feet. They both had rockets at the bottom of them. M.S.5 looked back up to see a fat man standing in front of him. Feeling threatened the robot struck a fighting pose releasing its wrist blades.

"Do not fear," Eggman said. "I am no threat to you. I am your master. You will follow any and all instructions given to you. Understood?"

M.S. 5 assumed a calm posture. "Understood," it said.

"Hopefully this version will not be destroyed by that wretched Sonic," Eggman thought to him self.

(Neo Arcadia)

Copy X sat at his throne impatiently. It had been a full half hour already. How long does it take to get two other repliods? He let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and rested his head in his hand. Just as he closed his eyes, Copy X felt the presence of three other beings in the room. He immediately opened his eyes in disappointment. Before him stood Harpuia and two other reploids with him. One was a female replied. She had a blue helmet with a matching two piece bikini like outfit. Strapped to her back was trident like weapon. The other was a male reploid. He wore red armor with a matching helmet. The helmet had two horn like accessories attached to the front. In his hand he held a large cannon. The two were Leviathan and Fenfir.

"What took you," Copy X asked with anger.

"I found them trying to sneak into the resistance base," Harpuia immediately responded. He looked over to his comrades. The two looked down with shame.

"Sorry sir," Fenfir mumbled. "We won't do…"

"Silence!" Copy X interrupted. "We must leace immediately."

"Leave?" Leviathan asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain it to you on the way," Harpuia said.

Copy X pointed his Buster at a wall and charged it up. He could feel the energy surging through his body. Just as the Buster Charge reached its limit, Copy X fired a ball of energy. As the energy ball hit the wall it opened up a portal. Copy X looked back to his minions and stepped into the portal. Harpuia lifted the wings on his back and hovered off the ground and flew after his master. That left Leviathan and Fenfir.

"Well," Leviathan said nervously. "If it's safe for them." She looked at Fenfir in confusion. And with that the two ran into the portal.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Resistance Base)

Zero leaped into the air and drew his saber. A small robotic bee came flying pointing its stinger straight out. Zero swung his saber and sliced the mechanaloid in half. As he landed on the ground, Zero switched his Z Saber with his Buster Shot. A swarm of robotic bees came showering him from above. Zero smiled with cockiness and aimed his gun, charging energy into it. As the swarm of bugs drew closer and closer Zero's gun glowed brighter and brighter. Until finally the small glowed bright yellow. "Buster Shot!" Zero yelled as he released the trigger. From his tiny gun came large blast of energy, wiping out the remaining mechanoloids.

A siren rang, alerting Zero that his training was over. Zero withdrew his weapon and left the small arena only to find that the young human girl was outside waiting for him. She wore purple tights which were covered by a pink vest and matching short skirt.

"Hey there," said the young girl with a bubbly expression.

"Hi," Zero responded walking past her. He didn't even bother to look at her.

"Long time no see," the girl said catching up to Zero. "How have you been Zero?"

"Ciel I know you want so just come out and say it."

The young girl named Ciel stopped for a moment while Zero continued on walking. Her smile faded into a pout. She couldn't stand Zero's attitude. He always thought he too good for everyone. He should just lighten up for once. –sheesh-. Ciel caught back up with again and grabbed his arm. "Listen you meanie,"she yelled grabbing his arm. Zero tried to pull away but Ciel's grip was too strong. "I'm tired of your attitude I just want to show you something that a reconnaissance and discovered." She looked Zero straight in the eyes with a look of determination. Zero on the other had a normal look on his face. He knew there was nothing to fear. Especially, not from Ciel, every time he saw her she always wanted Zero to go on some mission or protect the base from something why couldn't she just leave him alone. But what the heck, one more requests wouldn't hurt.

"Alright," Zero moaned pulling his arm free. "I'll take a look a t this thing you want to show me."

"Really," Ciel said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Then c'mon." Ciel grabbed Zero's arm dashes down the hall lifting him off his feet. Zero was amazed at her strength. He had never met a human who could lift him off the ground. "We are here," Ciel said as she came to a sudden stop. Zero fell to the ground and got back up.

"What the?" he said tilting his head. Before him was the Dark Elf. Well at least, a miniature version of the dark elf. It was a baby elf.

"Is that," Zero asked. "What I think it is?"

(Eggman's Base)

"How," Eggaman said in his mind. "I know the M.S.5 wouldn't be enough. How do I destroy that wretched hedgehog, Sonic." Eggaman looked over to his new creation. The robotic didn't bother to look back. It just stood in at Eggaman's side. With a mindless look on its face. Eggman looked away from the robot and went back to concentrating on Sonic. Suddenly a bright light came flashing from behind. Eggaman spun his chair around and jumped to his feet. For before him was a portal. Eggman couldn't believe his eyes. It truly was an amazing sight.

"Finally," came a young girl's voice. "It was boring flying through time and space."

"M.S.5," Eggman commanded. "Go check it out." And not a second sooner the robot did as it was told. It slowly hovered over towards the glowing light. When suddenly, M.S. 5 was knocked back by a small blast of fire. "What! M.S.5" The robotic hedgehog quickly got to his feet and prepared for battle. It immediately shot out its energy blades prepared for a fight. Out of the portal three reploids came crashing out. Two of them were land base while the other one was hovering over the ground. M.S. 5 looked up at Harpuia who hovering over the ground and flew after him. Harpuia smiled with cockiness and pulled out his two sabers.

"Alright," he said. "This should be interesting." He crossed his sabers together in an X formation preparing to defend. M.S. 5 jammed one of his blades into the saber. It pulled away flew over to Leviathan. Leviathan quickly drew her trident.

"Fenfir now!" she yelled. Immediately Fenfir aimed his cannon at the robotic hedgehog and shot a out a large ball of fire. Without looking, M.S. 5 swiftly dodged the attack causing it to crash into one of Eggman's machines. Eggman's heart stopped. He couldn't believe that his most advanced robot was being wupped on

by some strangers. Eggman looked over to the portal. Deeper inside he could see a strange figure approaching him in the distance.

"What the?" he said with amazement. When all of the sudden a blue robot came dashing out. The little robot looked over to Harpuia and M.S. 5 and over to Eggaman.

"This is the most pathetic lab I have ever seen," the robot said.

Eggman angled his eyes. "Who do you think you are barging in my lab and then disgracing it?"

"Oh. My apologies. They call me X. Megaman X. And who may I ask are you?"

"I am Dr. Robotnik and the machine you are destroying is my M.S. 5. Please call off those minions of yours"

Copy X nodded his head and quickly turned around. "Harpuia, Fenfir,Leviathan!" Harpuia stopped in mid air and looked over to his master. Fenfir and Leviathan did the same. Eggman ran over to M.S. 5. The little robot had practically been destroyed. Wires were sticking out and sparks were flying.

"Speak to me M.S. 5," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Damage level, 65" the robotic hedgehog. Managed to reply.

Copy X walked over to Eggman. He kneeled down and looked at the damaged robot. Nothing that he couldn't repair. Maybe if he repaired the M.S. 5 he could use Egaman. Maybe even form an alliance with him. "Tell me something Dr. Robotnik. How long so you think it would take to repair this creation of yours?"

Eggman shrugged his shoulders and thought for a brief moment. "I don't know. Maybe two to three days. Why?"

"What if I told you I could do it in a portion of the time?"

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing much. Just for you to form an alliance with me and my comrades. It appears that you created this……thing so it could someone correct?"

"Well, yes," Eggman quickly replied. "I made it so it could destroy someone called Sonic the Hedgehog

"Okay. Now tell me where I could find this Sonic the Hedgehog. I want to test his skills."

Eggman rubbed his chin with interest. "And how do you suppose you'll do that?" Copy X looked over to Harpuia, Fenfir and Leviathan.

"Oh I have my ways."

Now that was a great cliff hanger. Please send me some reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Tails' Workshop)

"Hey Sonic," Tails said as he slid from under the Tornado 2. "Can you pass me that screw driver?"

"Sure," Sonic replied as he reached into the toolbox. "There it is. Here you go buddy." Sonic slowly pulled the screw driver from out of the toolbox and handed it to Tails.

"'Thanks." Tails slid back under his airplane. It had been a full month since they defeated Metal Sonic (from sonic heroes) and everything had back to normal. No Eggman plots, no space colony A.R.K.'s crashing into the planet and most of all no….

"Hi Sonic!" Amy shouted crashing through front door of the work shop(never mind that last part). Sonic didn't even look at her. Maybe if he ignored her she'd turn around and just walk away. "Have you finally decided to marry me?" Amy rapped her arms around Sonic's neck and rubbed her cheek against his. Sonic tried to hold in his anger. He knew if he shouted at Amy she would cry. "Sonic. Why aren't you answering me?"

"Sonic can you go look in the shed. There should be a case that has a chaos emerald inside." Tails asked with his head still under the Tornado 2. Amy quickly jumped off Sonic ran over to the door.

"I'll get it," she blurted. "Don't you move Sonic." And with that, Amy quickly hopped out the door. As she closed the door, Amy heard a soft crashing sound coming from the area of the Shed. She quickly drew her hammer prepared for a fight and slowly crept around to the back of the workshop. "Is someone there?" she said softly. "What the?" Amy's heart stopped. She looked at what used to be the shed's front door. It looked like it had been slashed open by a sword or something. Amy quickly ran inside to see there was an Overlander inside he wore a blue helmet that had a long, blond pony tail hanging from the back. He wore purple tights that were partially covered by a short red shirt. Amy looked down at his hand to see he was holding the Chaos Emerald. "Sonic!"

Tails stood up from under the Tornado and wiped his with a towel. Finally he was done. Sonic looked at the airplane and then at Tails and let out a sigh. Then of the sudden a woman's scream rang through out the workshop. Sonic ran over to the door and signaled Tails to follow. "It's Amy," he said dashing outside. "C'mon." Tails followed without closing the door behind him.

Seconds later, Sonic stopped in front of the shed to see Amy and what looked like an Overlander. The Overlander was dragging Amy across the floor and toward what looked like a portal. The Overlander looked over to Sonic with his purple eyes and swung his leg, throwing Amy onto Tails. Sonic let out a short growl and watched the Overlander as he entered the portal. Sonic looked over to Tails. "I'm going after him," he said. And with that he followed his opponent into the portal.

(Resistance Base)

Zero leaned against a wall and watched the baby elf as it floated. It had been awhile since he had seen one those, and the last time he paid a visit it wasn't a pleasant one. Strange though, he thought the factory had been destroyed.

"Where did you find it?" he suddenly asked.

"We found it near the area you we found you sleeping," Ciel replied. "Strange, huh?"

Then suddenly an alarm rang. Zero kicked off the wall and clutched his Z saber. It had also been awhile since he heard an alarm. "What's going on?" he yelled to the operator. The two operators looked down at their personal monitors for a few moments. Zero grew impatient. "Well?"

The male operator looked at the Zero with a concerned look on his face. "It appears that someone has broken into the base."

"And right he's in the south block of the base. Showing visual," the female operator followed. Zero turned his attention to the enormous monitor behind him revealing a visual of the hall only to find that seconds later it had blacked out. Zero tilted his head in confusion. What could have possibly happened.

"Wait," he said. "Replay that last part before it blanked out."

"Rewinding," the male operator said.

The monitor quickly rewound a few seconds back revealing a blue animal like being striking the camera. What could that thing be? Is it from Neo Arcadia? And why is attacking the base?

"Where is that thing right now?" Zero quickly asked.

"It's headed….. oh no," the female operator gasped. She had a terrified look on her face. "It's headed this way. It's running down at some incredible speeds."

"Nothing I can't handle," Zero drew his Z saber. "Everyone quiet!"

Zero looked over to one of the doors. It had been sealed shut. There was no way that thing could break it down. Or was there? He could hear the intruder outside banging on the door. Zero quickly assumed his traditional fighting posture prepared for a battle. The door began to cave in with each blow it wouldn't be long before the intruder broke in. Then everything went quiet.

"Zero," Ciel whispered terrified. "Maybe you should go check it out." Zero nodded and slowly moved towards the door. As the distance from him and door decreased Zero felt more and more fear. "Zero look out!"

All of the sudden, a small blue ball came crashing through the doors, knocking into Zero. The ball bounced all over the room destroying computers and monitors. Zero stood his ground waiting. Waiting for the right moment to strike. He watched the blue ball as it kicked off of walls and on the ground.

"Now!" Zero clicked his heels together. This action activated his boost. "Hope I struck at the right time." And with that Zero rammed into the ball causing it uncurl. The intruder flew back outside. Causing a bright light to shine. Zero looked back to Ciel and the two operators. "Everyone okay?"

Ciel looked around the room. Everything seemed to be in order. But something seemed to be missing. Then it hit her. "The elf," she replied. "The intruder ran off with the Baby Elf!" zero quickly ran out the door and into the light.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Dodger Stadium)What? I couldn't think of a better arena.

Sonic emerged from his portal to find that he was in some kind sports arena. Confused, Sonic tilted his head like a dog. Why had he been transferred to this place? And where is the guy who stole his chaos emerald? Sonic looked about the theatre. It looked completely vacant. Everything seemed to be completely calm when suddenly; a chill ran down Sonic' spine. He could feel a familiar presence in the stadium. He looked out toward the bleachers to see a dim light, and from the light the thief emerged. Or what looked like the thief. "Hey," Sonic yelled from the distance. He quickly dashed from the ball diamond and through the bleachers. "Give me back the emerald!" the looked over to Sonic and held out the emerald, smiling a cocky smile.

As Zero emerged from his portal he held out his Buster Gun. He had no idea where he was. He looked over at the walls. They had blue banners that had pictures of men in a throwing position. Each banner had the words Dodgers Stadium. "Where am I" he said in his mind. "Could the guy who stole the baby elf escaped here?"

Zero headed on down the hall. Could feel a dark presence in the area, probably the thief's. "There you are!" came a voice from behind. Zero quickly spun around aiming his weapon. Before him was the same blue creature who had stole the Baby Elf. "You won't get away this time."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zero said firing his gun. "But you'd better hand over Cyber Elf before things get rough." The blast caused large dust cloud to rise from the ground. Zero stood his ground. He knew the thief wasn't destroyed. He Put away his Buster and quickly pulled out his Z-Saber. "You better come out before I have to come in there." Sonic kneeled down inside the dust cloud and curled up into a ball.

"Okay,"he said. "You want me. Here I come." Sonic shot from out of the dust cloud. Zero smiled his normal cocky smile and quickly struck a defensive position. Sonic crashed into Zero's sword still trying to push forward. Zero grinded his teeth. He did not think his opponent would be this strong. Zero spread his legs out to retain balance.

"Back off me!" Zero yelled in extreme anger. With all his might Zero threw Sonic off his saber, sending Sonic back into a stone pillar. "Listen, I don't wish to fight you. All you have to do is give me back the Baby Elf."

"Baby what?" Sonic retorted panting. "Why would I kidnap a baby? What you need to do is hand over the Chaos Emerald you stole."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't even try to lie. I saw you when you stole the Emerald from my friend's shack."

"And I saw you when you stole the elf."

Sonic struggled to his feet. Now he was confused. How could he have stolen an elf? "Wait a minute," he blurted. "Let's get some things straight here."

"Now look," Eggman yelled with worry. "They're having a converstion."

"Now calm Robotnic," Copy X said. "M.S. 5 and I WILL handle this. One way or another."

Copy X looked over to M.S. 5 and the robot looked back. X morphed his hand into its buster form and aimed it towards a wall. After second of charging in energy Copy X fired his weapon opening a portal and leaped inside. M.S. 5 quickly ran inside the portal after him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Dodger Stadium) Still

"Alright Zero," Sonic said scratching his head. "You saw some guy who looked like me. And this imposter stole something called a cyber elf."

Zero nodded with agreement. "And your name is Sonc the Hedgehog," he verified. "You lost a rock and the guy who stole it looked like me."

"Not a rock," Sonic corrected. "A Chaos Emerald."

Zero shook his head. He didn't even care. "Whatever. Right now we have to worry about getting out of here. Where are we anyway?"

"That won't matter. At least not for long," came Zero's own voice. He and Sonic quickly spun around to see that it was Zero's imposters.

He must be a thief," Sonic thought. "

"But how?"

The Zero imitation cracked an evil smile as a light blue glow outlined his body. The outlined then consumed his body in a light blue flash. After the light cleared Zero couldn't believe his eyes. It was the Copy X. Zero let out a silent growl. On the other hand, Sonic was a little confused. If the Zero imitation was this guy then who was his imposter? Then where his imposter.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," came a robotic voice. "We finally we meet." Sonic looked around but he find the source of the voice. Where could this guy be. "Right behind you." He quickly turned to find another robotic version of himself."

"What are you the millionth Metal Sonic Eggman made?" Sonic joked.

The robot folded its arms. "Actually, I'm the fifth version. But I'm different from the others."

"Yeah that's what they all said."

"He tells the truth," Copy X intruded. "I made a few modifications thanks to the genius Dr. Robotnik."

"Who are you anyway?" Sonic barked to the Copy X.

"Oh please forgive my rudeness. I am called Megaman…."

"You're wrong," Zero yelled immediately drawing his saber. "You could never be X! YOU JUST A COPY" Zero leaped into the air toward the Copy X. He was really ticked off now. The Baby Elf could wait. This was personal.

"Zero," Sonic called. "Stop….hey!" he stopped. He could feel being lifted off the ground. It was the M.S. 5.

"I thought you would put up more of a challenge," the robot mocked. "But this is too easy."

Sonic began to squirm around. Soon he felt himself being loosened from his opponent's grip. M.S. 5 could feel it too. He quickly drew back his arms and threw Sonic into a higher section of the stadium and flew after him. Sonic slowly arose from the destroyed bleachers he had crashed into. He felt a little ache in his head. After a few seconds he saw his robotic version approaching him.

"So you wanna play!" Sonic exclaimed. "Then lets play."

Zero swung his saber. Copy X quickly dodged the attack causing Zero to slice a trash can in half. Zero recovered and with drew his Z saber replacing it with his Shield Boomerang.

"What ever weapon you use doesn't matter," Copy X said.

"Shut UP," Zero yelled as flung the shield with all his might. The Shield Boomerang sliced through stone pillars like hot steel through butter as it drew closer to Copy X. Copy X aimed his buster towards the saw like weapon and began to take in energy. After seconds, he fired a long stream of energy. When the blast collided with Zero's weapon they created a blinding flash of light. Zero shielded his eyes. When the light faded out Zero saw that his opponent was gone. He stuck out hand to catch his weapon as it returned to his and went to check on Sonic.

"Give it up Sonic," M.S. 5 said. He didn't have a scratch on his body. Sonic on the other hand had been battered and bruised.

Panting, Sonic managed to reply. "Oh, paalease! If you think that I'm gonna back down you've got another thing coming. These bruises don't mean a thing. I've been in worse conditions."

M.S. 5 slowly walked over toward Sonic he was surprised. He couldn't believe his opponent was so weak. He shot out his energy blades and pointed one at Sonic. "I am going to slice your head off and show to Lord Robotnik."

"Not in your life pal," Zero said as he moved in front of Sonic. He quickly pulled out his Recoil Rod and began to charge energy into them. "I'm warning you don't come any closer." M.S. 5 ignored the warning and continued forward. "alright you asked for it." Zero clicked his heels together and activated his Boosters. As he drew closer to the robot he aimed his twin weapons forward. "RECOIL RAM!" he unleashed the energy in Recoil Rods and sent M.S. 5 flying into the baseball diamond.

"C'mon M.S. 5 we're leaving," came Copy X's voice. M.S. 5 looked over his shoulder to see his comrade was half way inside the portal. He had his hand reached out. He grabbed M.S. 5's hand and pulled him in the portal.

Zero angled his eyes with anger. He knew he wouldn't make it in time before the portal closed. Sonic grabbed Zero's arm. "C'mon."

"But you're injured."

"It is the only way we can get out of this damn place now come on."

Zero couldn't believe this guys courage. It almost reminded him of X. The original X. He gave Sonic a short nod. "Let's go."

Sonic began running with Zero barely keeping up. Up ahead he could see the portal closely. He closed his eyes with deep despair knowing he wouldn't make it. Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed forward. Sonic looked over his shoulder to see that Zero had activated his boosters. He gave Zero a quick smile and together they managed to reach the portal.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sonic and Zero came dashing out of the portal and arrived in what looked to be an island of some sort. Sonic came to a sudden stop and collapsed on the ground.

"Sonic," Zero exclaimed to the unconscious hedgehog. "Are you okay?"

Sonic couldn't respond. He was too exhausted. Zero let out a sigh of relief. He was happy to know that his new comrade was still breathing. Zero lifted Sonic off the ground and looked at his surroundings. It looked like he was on some kind of island. Not to far away be what looked like a beach of the island. He could see the water. Zero carried Sonic to the water and came to a sudden stop.

"What the?" to Zero's amazement he was standing on a floating island. It had to be at least four hundred feet of the ground. "Oh Sonic you are not gonna believe this."

"Tails slow down," came a female's voice. Zero turned around to see there was a forest. "Tails."

"My machine is picking up his energy signature Amy," came a young boy's voice. "We must find him before he runs off somewhere." Zero set Sonic's body back on the ground and drew his Z-saber. He didn't want to be caught off guard from whatever was out there. Suddenly, a light brown animal like creature came emerging from the trees. He was holding a what looked like a computer. Right behind was another creature. This creature looked like Sonic so she must have been of the same species. The pink one let out a gasp and pointed at Zero.

"Tails look!" she screamed. "It's him the thief."

The pink creature pulled out an enormous and positioned it in front of her. She angled her eyes as if prepared for a fight. Zero lifted his saber in front of his face. He didn't want to fight for no reason but if he had to. The pink creature dashed at an incredible speed toward Zero. She leaped into the air slammed her weapon down upon Zero. Without even trying, Zero quickly positioned his weapon above his head and blocked against the hammer. She was fast but not as fast as Sonic and her moves were moves easy to read. Zero could see tears in the girl's eyes. It was like she was mad at him for some reason.

Tails slowly crept around Amy and Zero towards Sonic. He had never scene his best friend in such a terrible condition. Could this stranger have had something to do with this? He put two fingers over Sonic's neck. His pulse was normal. "Sonic," Tails whispered. "You've got to wake up." Sonic's body twitched a little and his eyes slightly opened. "Sonic?"

"Uggggggghhhhhh. Tails?" the blue hedgehog replied. "Is that you?"

Tails cracked a little smirk and gave a slight nod. "Yeah it's me buddy." Tails looked over to Amy. She looked exhausted but she kept on fighting. Zero on the other hand didn't look tired at all and the only thing he was doing was blocking. Tails ran over to Amy's side ready to assist her.

"Why are you two fighting me?" Zero asked in confusion.

"We saw what did to Sonic," Amy furiously replied with tears pouring down her face.

"Ohh. Sonic? I can explain about that."

"Save it!" Tails interrupted as he flew into the air. "We saw you take the emerald and we expect to get it back. No matter what the cost."

Zero couldn't take it anymore things just got serious. He quickly switched his Z-saber with his recoil rods and aimed them both at the ground, charging energy into them. "Recoil Ram!" he yelled as a dust shot from out of the ground. Tails stopped in mid air to cover his face. He couldn't take all the dust anymore so he quickly lifted himself above dust. He couldn't see a thing.

"Amy!" Tails called. "Where are you."

Amy let out a scream as if she was being attacked. Tails didn't know what to do. Should he go in after her?

"Recoil Ram!" Zero yelled as he shot into the air out of the dust cloud. He had Amy tucked over his shoulder. Tails attempted to fly out of the way but it was too late. Before he could turn around Zero had grabbed his foot and threw him into the ground. Tails went down like a shooting star.

Zero set Amy's body down next to Tails and Sonic's. "Great," he thought. "Just what I need."

"Ughhhh," came a weary voice. "Zero?"

Zero looked over his shoulder to see Sonic was standing, but barely. He had his left cupped over his right shoulder as if were it about to break.

"Sonic," Zero said as he ran to Sonic's side. "You have to rest. You're injured from the fight with M.S. 5."

Sonic looked over to his friend's unconscious bodies. Then he looked at Zero.

"What did you do?"

"Sorry about that. I just knocked them out. They kind of attacked me."

Sonic nodded as signal that he understood. He slowly removed his arm from his shoulder and sat on the ground. He looked over his shoulder to see there was an ocean behind him, bit no beach. He knew he was on Angel Island.

"There should be a small not to far from here," he choked out. "Do you see that large hill behind you?"

Zero looked over his shoulder. In the short he could see a small hill that had small house and what looked like a small purple plane. He looked back over to Sonic and gave him a quick nod.

"Yeah I see it," Zero responded. "The thing is I can only carry two of your friends on my shoulder. Think you can wa…."

"That won't be a problem," came a familiar young man's voice. It was Tails, he had already woken up. "I can carry Sonic."

Things are really staring to turn around for our heroes. Tune in next time for the next episode Reploids and Hedgehogs.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tails looked at Sonic. It was still hard to believe that even though they saw Zero steal the emerald Sonic still befriended him. Then he looked at Zero. "If you're a friend of Sonic's than you are a friend of mine pleased to meet you. The name's Tails."

Zero cracked a little smirk at Tails as he threw Amy over his shoulder. "Zero."

"Tails," Sonic moaned. "Tails."

"No Sonic you must rest," Tails replied as he grabbed Sonic's hands. He immediately began to twist his tails and spin them around. Tails then slowly and gently lifted his best friend off the ground. "Don't worry pal we'll be at my workshop in no time. Zero you should just follow me."

Zero gave a quick nod as he watched Tails carry Sonic into the forest. Then looked at Amy. She looked so peaceful. At least when she was quiet. "Why do I have to carry her?" he thought to himself. And with that he ran into the forest.

It had been a few since Zero and Tails had went into the forest. All kinds of thought ran through his head. Where was he? Would he get back to Earth? Where was Copy X? Could he trust Sonic and his friends?

"Hey Zero!" Tails shouted from above. "We should be their in a few seconds."

Zero didn't respond. He just kept walking. Behind with Sonic kind reminded him of his old as a Maverick Hunter. The way Sonic fights. The way he puts others before himself.

Suddenly Zero felt a tug on his leg. He stopped looked down at his feet to see there was blue creature humping errrr I mean hugging his leg. It was blue and had tear drop shaped head. It almost looked like a cyber elf. He slowly bent over trying not to awake Amy and picked up the small creature.

"Maybe Tails would know," he said as he jogged out of the forest. At the end he could see the small house with the airplane.

"What took you so long?" came Tails' voice from. It was coming from a window. "Well what are you waiting come in.

Zero rolled his eyes and walked inside closing the door behind him. This "Work Shop" had the most obsolete technology he had ever seen. A baby human from his world could manage this.

"Bring her in here," Tails said as popped out from behind a door.

Zero opened the door wider so he fit through. Inside were a small bed and a night stand. Zero threw Amy on the bed and left the room.

Tail stood in the same as before. He hadn't moved. "I don't like this guy's attitude." Tails gave a quick glance at Zero as he walked out the room. He had a cold looked like in his eyes. They almost looked lonely. Like he had lost someone and he would do anything to have that person back.

"Tails I'm going to take a quick walk," Zero said with his back turned to Tails. "When Sonic wakes up come look for me."

"Right."

And with that Zero shut the door.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So tell me Megaman X," Eggman began. "What can you tell me about this Baby Elf?" Eggman looked at the Elf inside of a large test tube.

"Well for starters Cyber Elves can give reploids like me unlimited strength," Copy X explained. "There are three kinds of cyber elves. Animal, Hacker and Nurse. Animal Elves help improve abilities such as agility while others can provide back up support during battle. Nurse Elves can heal you. Very simple programming. I used these two types when I remodeled the M.S. 5."

"And what about the Hacker Elves?" Eggman blurted with inpatients.

"Keep your pants on human I haven't even finished yet. Anyway the final type of Cyber Elf, the Hacker can rewrite data. Some can make enemies disappear while others can increase your ranking."

"Truly amazing these Cyber Elves are,"Eggman replied as he poked the test tube. The Baby Elf smacked against the walls as if it were tyring to escape. "I suppose you would like to know about the Chaos Emerald I made you steal?"

"It crossed my mind a few times," Copy X entertainingly replied. "But since you brought it up."

"Well for starters there are seven of these emeralds all together. They also posses' great powers like your cyber elves. I use there power of these jewels to power my greatest machinery. Whenever Sonic uses them though it seems to give an upraise in power and it gives him a new form."

"I see," Copy X said as held an emerald in his hand. "Is this the only one you have?"

"No. I actually have two more of them. All we have to do is find the other four and we can combine the powers of them with that of the Cyber Elf and rule our two worlds."

The two villains threw their heads back and laughed.

Zero walked through the forests of Angel Island. He had never scene a place so beautiful. The world he was from was now a waste land. Zero stopped. He could feel a presence in the area. It seemed smaller than him and weaker than him too. He quickly turned around to see it was the same little tear drop headed creature. It had a big smile on its face. "I thought I left you at the house?" Zero said to the creature. "I don't have time for games. Now go!"

"Chao, Chao, Chao," the little being said.

Zero angled his eyes and continued walking on. The little creature's smile faded into a look of confusion and continued to follow him. Zero looked over his shoulder to. "Why won't it leave me alone?" he thought. He quickly drew his Z saber and pointed it at the small creature. "I'm warning you!" he yelled. The little creature let out a little smile and hugged the sword. Zero's frown faded into a little smirk. He slowly pulled his weapon away from the creature and raised his right wrist up to his face. A little holographic panel lifted from his arm. "Sending Maya."

Moments later a small monkey appeared before the other blue creature. The monkey looked at the blue creature and smiled. The monkey wrapped its arms around the blue creature and together they rolled around the ground as if they were playing. Zero couldn't believe what he saw. For the first time in a long time Zero was happy. He hadn't seen something so wonderful in a while.

"There you are came Tails' voice. Zero looked up to see Sonic and Tails. Sonic's wounds had been completely healed.

"Sonic your wounds are gone," Zero exclaimed with amazement. "Do the life forms on this planet heal so fast?"

"I'm just gifted," Sonic said with cocky look on his face. "I see that you've found a Chao. They're not usually found on this side of the island how did you get manage find one Zero?"

"A Chao?" Zero asked. "So that's what that thing is called. While we were hiking up the hill I found this thing hugging my leg."

Sonic looked down at the Chao and noticed the small creature it was with. He had never a small monkey before. "Hey Zero where did you find that animal?"

Zero looked at his the small cyber elf and snapped his fingers. The little monkey's ears twitched as it ran over Zero's side and climbed up to his shoulder. "This is a Cyber Elf. Remember the thing I told you about, you the Baby Elf."

Sonic thought for a moment trying to remember. Then it hit him. He gave Zero a quick nod.

"Well the Baby Elf is just one many of the beings we call Cyber Elves. How about we talk more about this at Tails' Workshop?" And with that the three walked back to the work shop.

This is the only short chapter you'll find in this story.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Zero opened the door to the work shop he didn't know what was there waiting for him.

"Hiya,"Amy shouted as she slammed her hammer into Zero's face. "Take that you thief. I still owe you for what you did to Sonic and for knocking me out. Now what did you do with my Soipoo!" Zero went flying into a tree knocking it over. He quickly picked himself and rubbed trying to regain focus. He never new a girl with that much power since he Leviathan.

"Hey Amy," Sonic yelled as he emerged from the forest. "It's okay!"

Amy didn't see nor hear him. All she was focused on was destroying Zero. She lifted her hammer into the air ready to pound Zero into the ground. Zero quickly jumped to his feet and leaped into the air dodging the attack. Amy lifted her into the air again prepared for another attack when she felt someone's arms being wrapped around her. She could recognize the smooth texture of skin the soft grip of hand's and most of all the smell of the body. Amy slowly lowered her hammer she new it could be no one other than….

"SONIC!" she shouted turning around. "I'm so glad you're alright. The last thing I remember was seeing you with bruises all over your." Then Amy thought for a moment and began to seriously blush. "Oh Sonic I'm so glad you're finally admitting your feelings to me. It feels so good to be in your arms." Amy threw her arms around Sonic's neck.

"Amy," Sonic coughed. "Amy I need oxygen." Amy slowly let him go. "And I'm not admitting any imaginary feelings that you're thinking about."

"Sure you're not," Amy nipped her bottom lip. "That's why you wrapped your arms around me."

Sonic rolled his eyes and looked away walking over to Tails.

"Where did Zero go?" he asked his best friend. "I remember seeing him leap off somewhere."

"I'm right here," came Zero's voice. Amy lifted her hammer again.

"Amy wait," Tails demanded. "It's okay that's not the thief."

"What do you mean not the thief," Amy replied looking dumbfounded. "How can this not be the guy?"

(Later)

"Ohh," Amy said. "So that's what you meant" Everything seemed to make sense now. The thief Baby Elf, the Copy X, the stadium. "Sorry about that Zero." Amy stuck out a hand as if she wanting to shake his.

"Umm," Zero hesitated. "I guess it's alright." And with a smile on his face he her hand.

"So now that we've gotten all that settled," Sonic said looking out the window. "We have to decide what our next step will be."

"I guess you're right," Zero agreed. "We must find out what the Copy X and Robotnik are going to plan next."

Tails emerged from the restroom dusting his hands off. He had no idea what was going on and on top of all that he didn't care. He walked over to the T.V. and switched it on. He picked up a remote and flipped through the channel. Nothing seemed to be on.

"Hey Tails," Sonic said as if he had an idea. "Try the news."

Tails gave a nod and turned pushed a couple of buttons.

"We're here live from Station Square," came a woman's voice from the television. "The city is under attack by a type of evil that calls itself Neo Arcaidia. It appears that this new evil has formed alliance with already known Dr. Robotnik. But the question right now still remains. Where is Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Zero looked over to Sonic and Sonic looked back at him. They both new what to do.

"Once again it's on," Zero said with a smile. "Do you know where that place is?"

"But of course," Sonic said with cockiness. "I've ran all over this world."

"Well do you have any means transportation that will fit us all? I mean I only saw two seats on that plane."

"Oh that's no problem at all," Tails giggled. "At least not for Sonic.

"I'll stay here if something comes up," Amy said looking at the T.V.

Zero gave Amy a quick nod as him, Sonic and Tails ran out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Tails how long 'til we get there?" Zero asked from the passenger seat of the airplane.

"It'll be in about 45 minutes," Tails replied. "You alright Sonic?"

Tails and Zero looked to Sonic who was standing on the top wing. Sonic looked over his shoulder and gave the two a thumb's up. Zero was surprised at Sonic's bravery. It was kind of hard to believe that he did this on a regular bases. Sure Zero had some things himself, but Sonic was a maniac.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted. "Do you see that?"

Zero looked around Tails' head to see there was a fleet of battle ships and small robots. Some robots he was able to able to identify, while the others must have Dr. Robotnik's. Zero clutched his Z-Buster's trigger. He was prepared for an extreme battle. "Zero are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sonic called to the red replied.

"Oh yeah!" Zero leaped out of the passenger's seat and landed on the top wing next to the Sonic with his saber in hand. "Just give me the word and we'll take them all out."

Sonic spread his legs preparing for depth defying leap. While Zero struck his usual battle pose. Sonic looked down to Tails and gave him a nod. Tails gave Sonic a serious look and nodded back. He pulled the plane up and headed for the biggest ship. It was obviously where the leader was.

"They come!" Zero yelled. "C'mon Sonic!"

One of the flying robots made the first move by firing a small laser at the plane. Tails quickly evaded the laser by steering upward. He continued to ascend towards the top the largest of the airships.

"Almost there!" Tails called. "When we reach the top you two have to handle this while I get more help."

"Right!" Sonic replied as he prepared for his leap. "Now!"

Zero jumped off Tails' plane and landed on top airship to find that M.S. 5, Fenfir, Leviathan and Harpuia were waiting for them. Zero drew his Z-Saber clutching it.

"You've finally made it," Harpuia said. "Zero, Sonic I think it's time we ended this. You guys are out numbered."

"You really don't have a chance Zero," Leviathan giggled pointing her staff at her nemesis.

"Shut up both of you," Zero retorted. "Just fight."

Zero leaped at Harpuia charging energy his Z-Saber. When it was fully charged he gave his sword a big slash at his enemy chest. Harpuia quickly blocked with his twin swords and kicked Zero in the stomach. Zero landed on the ground grabbing his stomach. He quickly leaped back into the air at Harpuia but as he was in reach he hit by a ball of fire. Zero looked over to Fenfir who had an evil smirk on his face. Zero swiftly landed and pulled out his Z-Buster and began to shooting like crazy. Leviathan jumped in front Fenfir and rapidly spun her staff, deflecting the bullets. "Damn!" Zero shouted. "I've never fought them like this. There unbeatable when there together."

"That's right," Fenfir replied.

"And there's nothing you can do about it," Leviathan finished rushing at Zero.

"Zero!" called Sonic and he took off to assist his comrade.

"Not so face," M.S. appeared in front Sonic and grabbed Sonic by the throat. Sonic quickly began to kick his feet against M.S.5's torso. The robot didn't give a respond. "This will even easier than last time."

"Oh no you don't," came a deep voice and a fist came slamming into Sonic's robotic counter part. "Not today pal."

To Sonic's surprise, Knuckles came to his rescue. Accompanying him were Mighty Armadillo, Amy and Tails. Sonic fell to his knees. He was amazed at the M.S.5's grip.

"You okay baby?" Amy said running to Sonic's side. "That mean old robot choking oh so hard."

"Ohh, Amy," Sonic said in his mind. "I'm fine."

"You alright pal," Mighty said lifted Sonic to his feet.

"Yeah thanks Mighty."

"More to join the battle I see," Harpuia called hovering from the ground. "No matter."

"I don't know who you are," Knuckles said pointing at Harpuia. "But if you're working for Eggman than you're my enemy."

Knuckles ran towards Harpiua when a red reploid shot in front of him. "No," Zero panted. "Leave him to me." Zero turned around and continued his battle.

"I've got her," Amy said looking over to Leviathan. Leviathan had an evil smirk on her face.

"Than leaves me with Mr. Blaze over there," Knuckles said pointing but looking at Fenfir. "Mighty come with me." Mighty gave Knuckles a nod and the two into battle.

"That leaves me and you Tails," Sonic letting out a sigh. "Let's go!"

Zero slashed his saber continuously trying to annihilate Harpuia. Harpuia countered by throwing one of swords at Zero. Zero leaped backwards out of the way of the weapon and switched to his Shield Boomerang charging it up. Once it reached its peek Zero his weapon. Mighty slammed his fist into the air ship causing tremors. Fenfir reacted by firing his weapon straight down and was lifted into the air.

"Don't think you're the only one up here," Knuckles said as he quickly quickly towards his opponent ramming his shoulder into Fenfir's stomach. Fenfir fell back onto the airship.

"You're gonna pay for trying to hurt my Sonic," Amy said with her Piko Piko Hammer before her.

"Oh, please," Leviathan retorted. "Do you really think he loves you?"

"Shut up," Amy charged at her enemy with her hammer over her head. When she was close enough she attempted to crush Leviathan. Leviathan quickly blocked with her staff and threw Amy off her. Amy jumped back a few feet and charged back at Leviathan. Sonic threw a barrage of punches at M.S. 5. The robot stood there taking the blows. Tails hovered above the two preparing for his attack.

"C'mon Sonic," Tails said in his mind. "Just keep him destracted. Now" Tails shot straight down with his fists sticking out. "Move Sonic." Sonic quickly ran away and Tails slammed on top of the M.S.5.

"Tell me you see what I see?" Eggman said from inside the airship.

"Stay calm Dr." Copy X calmly replied. "Everything will be fine."

"How!"

"I think it's time I've made an entrance of my own any way." And with that Copy X left the room. "What a fool," he said in his mind. "If he only knew."

Zero flung his Shield Boomerang again and Harpia blocked with his twin swords and pushed it back. Zero caught the weapon and fell to his knees. He was exhausted. Everyone was tired good and bad guys.

"Good work!" came Copy X's voice. "I can take it from here."

A door at the center of the airship opened and Copy X quickly emerged from it. He had an evil look on his look on his face. He was prepared to do some serious damage to everyone and thing.

"Hello Zero," Copy X moaned in a soft tone of voice. "It's been a w-while old friend. I m-missed you."

"That's what all the copies say." Zero said in his mind.

"Zero!" Sonic shouted. "I'm coming to get." Just as he could start running, Sonic was cut off by M.S. 5. Copy X raised his hand into the air and transformed into its Buster and pointed it at Zero. "So sad. Right after I see you, I annihilate you."

"Not so fast!" came a young girl's voice. A small cyber elf went crashing into Copy X knocking him off the airship.

"Master X!" Harpuia yelped as he flew after him. Fenfir and Leviathan looked a Zero and his comrades, then at each other. Then they leaped off the airship.

"You better run," Knuckles said.

For those of you who don't' know, Mighty Armadillo is one of the original Chaotix from the comic book series. I'll try to send in another chapter as soon as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay everyone I was finally able to get some more stories and chapters. Hope I wasn't gone for too long. I was kind of getting use being a ninth grader at Hamilton High School. I'ts already the third week and I don't have any friends yet. All my friends from last year all go to different schools. Any way on with the story.

Chapter 11

Sonic opened his eyes. He found himself laying in bed. This was just what he needed, this was the second time he had been beat up by M.S.5. Sonic looked to his side to see Zero. He was floating in some kind of suspended animation pod. Sonic quickly stood up in shock. How did Tails get his hands on such advanced Technology?

"What the?" Sonic was cut off by the sound of a door opening.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted as she ran to the blue hedgehog's bedside and buried her face into his chest.

"That was the second Sonic!" Amy sobbed. " The second time you left me. Don't ever do it again! If you died I don't know what I'd do."

"Amy look at me," Sonic lifted Amy's head and wiped her tears. "You know it's gonna take more than a couple beatings from a stupid robot to pull me down ."

Amy let out a smirk and jumped on top of Sonic. She wrapped her arms around his and squeezed the life out of him. "Oh Sonic. I knew you weren't gonna leave me. We still haven't gotten married or made any babies yet."

"Amy," Sonic coughed. "Amy, I need oxygen."

"Sorry," she quickly let him go and stood to her feet. "Well come on get up. One of Zero's came to help us."

"That must explain this strange machine Zero's floating in."

(Eggman's Base)

"Well now what should we do?" Copy X asked. "I will leave our next decision to you doctor."

Eggman rubbed the bottom of his chin thinking. "Well I propose we finish our new creations and send them out to find the remaining Chaos Emeralds. In the mean time we should send the ones we've finished out somewhere to protect the ones we already have."

"Good plan," Copy X replied with an evil smile on his face. "Why don't you finish there designing and in the mean time I'll organize any programming for there hard rive. Eggman nodded and walked over to one of his computers. "Fool."

Copy X turned around to see his loyal subjects were waiting for his next order. He lifted one his hands up to his face and snapped his fingers. And with out any delay M.S. 5 came walking from out of the shadows.

"What is your bidding master?" the Sonic impersonator asked.

(Tails' Workshop)

Sonic emerged from the room with Amy right behind him, to see that Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and a new face were there waiting for them. She was a young human girl. She had long blonde hair, she wore a purple skirt and black tights that were underneath. The girl was sitting down with Tails at the computer.

"Hey Sonic," Knuckles greeted. "You're finally awake."

"Yo. Knux. Long time no see Mighty."

"Sonic!" Tails shouted from the computer. "Good you're awake."

Sonic smiled at his old friend walked over to him and the girl. "I take it you are a friend of Zero's."

The girl turned around and smiled. "Yup," she replied happily. "The name's Ciel. And you must be Sonic the Hedgehog. Zero told some things about you and rest I've heard from Tails and your fiancé Amy."

"My what!" Sonic shouted slowly turning his head. "AMY!"

"Oops," Amy said as she tried to walk away. "Did I say that? I meant to say my baby daddy."

Sonic let out a sigh and turned his head back to Ciel. "Whatever. How did you get here and why is Zero in that strange pod?"

"Oh well that's simple," Ciel began to say. "I locked onto Zero's signal all the way from my universe and then I was teleported here. I had that recovery pod sent here an hour ago. Zero got in there not to long ago so he could repair himself."

"Oh well do you have any idea of when he'll come out?"

"I'd say right about…"

The sound of water draining suddenly rang through out the room. Sonic walked back into the room and looked inside. Zero was leaning against the inside of the glass pod. He looked weak.

"Zero," Sonic said. "You okay?"

Zero coughed a few times and broke the glass to the chamber. He was dripping wet. Zero lifted one of his hands and gave Sonic thumbs up. Sonic smiled and helped Zero to his feet.

"Thanks," he said as he caught his breath.

"Well Zero," Ciel said as she walked into the room. "Now that you're here it's time we got down to business."

"What do you mean business?" Sonic asked with intrigue.

"It's about these Chaos Emeralds and the Baby Elf."

Sonic and Zero looked at each other and followed Ciel out of the room. Tails and the others were there waiting for the two. They were all looking at projections on a wall. Tails and Ciel were sitting down at computers. Zero walked by the bunch and leaned on a wall.

"Now that the meeting is in order," Ciel began. "Sonic would you turn off the lights."

Sonic walked over to a light switch and flipped it down and the room went dark. Then he took a seat next (gulp) Amy. Ciel and Tails began to type at their key boards causing an image to pop up on the projection screen.

"This is Copy X," Ciel began. "There have a numerous amount copies since the one I created."

"These are his minions," Tails continued for her. "Harpuai, Leviathan and Fenfir. They are also known as The Guardians."

An image of the four appeared. They were spinning around.

"These Guardians have an Omega form. As Does the Copy X," Ciel said as another image appeared. It showed multiple versions of the Copy X's Omega forms. Then a second batch of images appeared on the screen. Each one had a picture of the guardians Omega forms. Each one looked extremely deadly. The scariest of all were the Copy X's. Each copy had it's own special abilities. Makes you want to wet your pants.

"And last but not least this is the Dark Elf," Tails concluded as a final picture appeared on the screen. It showed a small purple elf head floating in a strange outer shell. "The elf that Copy X and Eggman have is its offspring called a Baby Elf."

"We believe that our enemies have teamed up for the soul purpose of finding the rest of your Chaos Emeralds so they can rule over our two universes. Any questions?"

"Yes," Zero said. "Speaking of universes, how did you make it here anyway?"

"Good question," Ciel replied. "It took us a full month to do it but we were finally able track your signal. I volunteered to go alone to find you and poof! Here I am!"

"Did you just say a month?" Sonic asked. "It's only been a day and a half since zero got here."

"I guess that each universe has its own time stream," Zero said. "A day out here is a month back home."

"Correct," Ciel replied. "And now back to our mission. We all know that they have three and we have two. They've hidden them in different regions all over the world and Sonic, it's up to you and Zero to retrieve them."

"Doesn't sound so hard!" Sonic replied as lifted himself from the couch. "C'mon Zero."

"Hold on Sonic," Tails intruded. "I've just finished hacking into Eggman's computer."

"What'd you find?" Zero asked as if not surprised.

"It turns out they built some new robots er, reploids to guard the emeralds and the Baby Elf. Up loading images now. Ciel you can take it from here."

Ciel looked down at her monitor and type a few letters. Then after a few seconds some images appeared on the projector. "In the Green Hill we have Monk-Kong of the leaf. On Radical Highway a reploid named Cycle scouts the area. Ancient Ruins, Golem of the Stone. In Twinkle Park Dixie the Pixie inhabits the area. Glacier Hill, Frost B-Lizzard and last is Emerald Park where Armered-Dillo."

"You guys just need to get those emeralds," Tails said.

"Alright!" Sonic cheered. "Time for some real action. C'mon Zero!"

Zero cracked a smile and jumped to his feet. Together, him and Sonic dashed out the door.

"Good Luck."

Well that's it for this chapter tune in next time for the chapter of Reploids and Hedghogs.


	12. Chapter 12

Green Hill

READY!

"Alright we're finally here," Sonic said. "Alright Zero you ready?"

"You bet I am," Zero drew his Buster Gun. "Monk Kong here we come."

Zero and Sonic walked about the forest. Everything seemed quiet, too quiet. Then all of the sudden, a robotic frog came falling out of a tree. Zero aimed his gun prepared for fight while Sonic dashed ahead. The frog regained its balance and shot out its tongue. The tongue wrapped around Sonic's leg and slammed his into a tree. Zero shot at the frog's tongue ripping right through it. He then switched his gun with Z-Saber and began to take in energy. Sonic leaped out from behind some bushes and once again dashed at the robotic frog. "I'll keep him busy," he called to Zero. Zero nodded and continued to take in energy. Sonic zipped back and forth dodging the frog's tongue. Not this time Sonic thought to himself. He made a grab for the tongue just as it shot past his mid section. The robot tried to pull back but it was no use.

"Sonic move out the way!" Zero shouted as he finally done charging. Sonic quickly let go of the tongue and dashed out of the way. Zero clicked his heels together which activated his dash boots. Just as he stopped in front of the frog Zero sliced the frog in half.

"Wow, I don't understand how did Eggman's robots go so powerful. Usually I beat'em in the blink of an eye."

"Don't forget that he's working with Neo Arcadia now. C'mon we've gotta keep going we're wasting time."

The two continued walking through the forest when stumbled upon a large waterfall. Sonic backed up a few inches. Zero looked to Sonic. "What are you doing?"

"I don't thick a can make it Zero," Sonic replied as he swallowed. "I've never jumped from this high before. And on top of all that I can't swim."

Zero rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious," he thought in his mind. "Well how do you suppose we get down there?"

Then suddenly the ground began to shake. Sonic quickly nailed down and kept a tight grip on the ground while remained standing. He could hear something in the water. Something big. All of the sudden a large tree shot out of the river. Sonic got back on his feet. As the tree came to a stop a large robotic ape came from behind some branches. It was black and it wore a white robe. In its enormous hands was the red chaos emerald. "BEHOLD!" it shouted. "The spirits have guided me to the location of the Chaos Emerald. Now Master X and Lord Robotnik are one step closer to ruling the world.

"I don't think so," Zero said as he struck his traditional fighting pose. "Why don't be a good little monkey and hand over the rock."

"We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt," Sonic continued. "Well, Except for you of course."

The enormous ape reploid looked over to Zero and Sonic and growled. "Fools. You really think you can defeat the almighty Monk-Kong. The spirits of the leaf shall once again guide me to victory. Come my simian servants."

Then Monk-Kong fled back into the enormous tree causing six robotic monkey ninjas to appear. Zero and Sonic prepared for battle. "There's six of them and two of us," Sonic whispered to his comrade.

"So that makes it so both get three," Zero replied. "You ready?"

"Oh yeah."

And with that the fight began. Zero clashed swords with the three monkeys all at once. The monkeys pushed as hard as they could while Zero did the same. Sonic dashed over to one the monkeys and took away its weapon. The monkey leaped into a tree and began to throw things at the blue blur. Sonic easily dodged them and ran up the side of the tree. Without even hesitating he stabbed his sword into the monkey's head. "One down two to go."

Zero continued to push against the swords of the three robot monkeys. They were some of the most powerful mechanaloids he had ever met. He couldn't this up much longer so he leaped backwards and switched to his Boomerang Sheild. He quickly blocked any attacks thrown at him and at the same time he was taking in energy. Just at the same moment he finished taking in energy he threw his weapon as hard as he could. Slicing his three opponents in half. He looked over to Sonic who had just finished off three as well.

"Well now that they're out of the way," Zero said switching back to his Z-saber. "Let's get back to business."

"Yeah," Sonic continued. "We've got a date with a mokey."

Together the two leaped inside of the enormous tree. Not too far away Zero could see there was strange aura rising from some branches. He and Sonic leaped off branches and headed towards the strange aura. "You think that's him?" Sonic asked. Just then a large vine quickly bound itself around Sonic. Zero quickly stopped and slashed the vines off causing more to come. Sonic fell onto a large branch. He splinters all over his arms. Zero looked at Sonic's wounds.

"They don't look too serious," he said. "Think you can stand and fight?"

"Yeah I think so," Sonic said as he struggled to stand. "He's gonna pay for that."

"Alright let's go."

Zero and Sonic continued toward the strange aura at the center of the tree. "Zero it's him!" Sonic as he came to a complete stop. "He's headed this way."

Zero jumped off a branch and landed next to Sonic. In no time at all the reploid known as Monk-Kong came crashing through the tree. "So you managed defeat my minions. No matter. The spirits shall guide me victory."

WARNING

So the battle began. Monk-Kong beat his chest and began to climb up the tree. Sonic quickly reacted by chasing after him. "Wait," Zero called. But it was too late.

Sonic ran straight up the trunk of the tree. He couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. "Come on out Grape Ape!" he called. "Fight a like a man."

"How dare you!" came Monk's voice. The evil reploid quickly retorted by throwing an enormous coconut at Sonic causing him to fall back down. Zero leaped into the air after Sonic. Things didn't seem to be going well from the way it sounded. All of the sudden an enormous coconut fell past him. "Wait a minute was that? I thought I could've just saw Sonic underneath that thing."

Zero continued up the tree, he could see Monk at the top. He quickly reached out and grabbed a vine and swung around it landing on a branch. Monk Kong beat his chest as if he had won. Zero drew his saber and struck a fighting pose. "Alright let's go."

Sonic opened his eyes; he had caught in some vines. Thank goodness. Things just seemed to be getting worse for him. Sonic slowly curled into a ball. He took a deep breath and started spinning as fast as he could to cut the vines and landed swiftly on the ground. As he landed he kneeled over in pain he had hurt his leg. "Dammit. Must've hurt when through that fruit at me." He gripped his leg in pain and sat on his rear.

"Give it up Zero," Monk said hanging from a tree branch. "You can't defeat the power of the mighty spirits of the forest. They will crush you like the bug you are."

Zero landed on a tree branch and clutched his right arm; the arm holding his weapon. Things weren't so bright for him either. "It's not over yet."

Zero leaped into the air charging energy into his weapon. Monk stood his ground (er tree) waiting for the right moment to strike. "Light Speed Dash!"

A blue streak of light zipped past Monk putting a crack in his armor. Monk fell from his branch and landed on another large branch. Zero smiled as landed on top of his enemy. He raised his fully charged weapon preparing to attack. "Z-slash!"

"Banana Blade!" Monk interrupted as a sword appeared in his mighty hands. He clashed

Zero who was still standing on top of him. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Did you really think you had me?"

Monk pushed Zero off him sending him crashing through a branch. Sonic quickly dashed from the top of the tree and caught him. "You saved me again."

Sonic smiled, "What'd you expect you're nothing without me."

Zero scowled at Sonic and the two heroes stopped on a branch. "Now it gets real."

"Bring it on," Monk retorted swinging his sword.

Zero dashed off the branch and into the air, Zero wasn't to far behind with his dash boots. Monk beat his chest and let out a loud yelp. He too leaped into the air; he lifted his sword into the air and swung it. The weapon caused a great gust of wind to break Sonic and Zero's flight. Zero switched to his Recoil Rods and began taking in energy as he fell. When he landed he used the Recoil Ram to left himself into the air and clashed weapons with the enemy. Monk shoved him off. "Hey ugly!" came Sonic's voice as he threw coconuts at the large primate. Monk shielded himself with his weapon as Sonic rapidly sent coconuts his way. "Zero now!"

Zero switched to his Z-Saber and began slashing at the crack in Monk's chest. Monk jumped back and clutched his chest. He attempted to run back but a blue ball of light came crashing through him. Sonic uncurled and came to a sudden stop next to Zero. Monk Kong fell to his knees and shrieked in pain. "Oh my master I have failed you!"

And with that the evil reploid exploded leaving a Chaos Emerald in his place.

(Sonic victory song)

"Sorry maybe next time!" Sonic said as he struck a victory pose.

"Why did you do that?" Zero asked.

"What?"

"That. The pose, why do do that?"

"Don't know we've always done that when we've one."

"Whatever let's just get the emerald and go."

End of Chapter

Sorry it took so long to update. If you want to know what happened send me an email 'cause it's kind of personal.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

READY!

(Radical Highway)

Zero and Sonic made their entrances. Zero looked around at his surrounding. They were in some kind of city. This was some world Sonic lived in. "It's been a while since I've been here," Sonic as he prepared to grind a rail. "C'mon."

Zero responded with a nod and aliened himself with a rail next to Sonic's. The two grinded down the rails until they saw a piece of a highway. Sonic and Zero leaped into the air and swiftly landed. To there surprise a group of robots were there waiting their waiting for them. Sonic dashed forward and went head first into the a robot's chest. Zero drew his Z-Saber and slashed off one of the robot's arm's off. The robot grabbed Zero and slammed him into the ground. Zero gave a look of disappointment at the robot. "Is that all you got?"

Zero slashed the robot's arms off and jumped back to his feet. Sonic curled up in a ball and shot around two of the robots. Once he stopped the robots fell through the hole Sonic had made. Sonic fell on his back and laughed when all of a sudden a shadow appeared over him. Sonic stopped laughing and looked up to see a robot was about to step on top of him. Sonic quickly got up and dashed between the robot's legs and jumped up. While airborne Zero threw his Shield Boomerang cutting right through the center of a robot. At the moment he landed on the ground Zero caught his weapon. "Heh," Zero said as he looked over to Sonic. "That was too easy wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Sonic replied sitting on top of a fallen robot. "A little too easy."

"Let's keep going."

As they proceeded through the highway everything to be quiet. Too quiet. Zero stopped for a moment. There was someone around. "You feel that?"

"I've felt it for quite some time now," Sonic replied looking around. "Hey come on out!"

Just then, the highway began to shake. Something was coming. Sonic's ears twitched. "Do you hear that?" he asked. "A motor of some kind."

"My scanners tell me there's two of them," Zero said looking at a computer in his arm. "prepare yourself."

Not too far away the two heroes noticed two cars coming in the distance. Zero aimed his Buster Gun and began shooting at the two cars. The cars swerved out of the way and came to a complete stop. Sonic tilted his head in confusion. What were they planning to do?

"Zero?" Sonic started.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Zero replied. "Look!"

The two cars suddenly transformed into robots. "What? Now we gotta fight the transformers?"(not really the transformers)

The two robots dashed toward Sonic and Zero and grabbed both of them. Sonic struggled to break the robot's grip while Zero began slamming his fist against its' arm. He switched to his Z-Saber and stabbed the robot. The robot dropped Zero, pulled the weapon out of its arm and threw it away. Zero watched his saber as it landed a short distance behind the robot. Sonic broke free of the robot's grip and fell to the ground gasping for air. The robot lifted its enormous fist and attempted smash Sonic but he quickly rolled out of the way. Sonic jumped to his feet and dashed off into the distance. "Come and get me!" he teased. The robot morphed back into a car and chased after him. Zero made a run for his Z-saber and leaped over the robot. The robot grabbed Zero's leg while he was still in mid air and threw him in the opposite direction.

"Damn," he said in his mind. "I can't get around this guy."

Zero got back in his feet and lunged at his opponent's mid section knocking it over. He quickly got and attempted to run but the grabbed his leg again. The robot got back up and kneeled over. After a few seconds it leaped as high as it could into the air and threw Zero off the highway. Zero's eyes widened as he flew over the edge of the highway. "Looks like this is the end of me."

Then all of the suddenly Zero felt his self being snatched through the air. He couldn't see who his rescuer was. All he was able to make out was….

"Sonic?" he moaned as he blacked out.

Sonic dashed down the streets of Radical Highway with the robot hot on his trail. He ran up the side of a rail and stopped when he reached the top. The robot morphed out of its vehicle form and leaped after Sonic. Sonic waited for the robot as it came higher and higher into the air. "Just a little more," he said. The robot was almost to the top. Sonic prepared for his attack. (Everything starts moving slow) The robot reaches Sonic in mid leap. (Back to normal now) "Light Speed Dash!" he yelled curling up into a ball. Sonic shot through the robot's mid section and stopped in midair. He shot towards the ground and leaped back into the air. This time he was aiming at the robot's head. Just as he reached robot a black ball came crashing into him from the side. Sonic fell to the ground and looked up at the robot, it was falling now. Sonic gasped.

"Chaos Control!" came a voice. And everything froze up for a few seconds.

Zero opened his eyes. His Z-saber was right next to him struggled to his feet and snatched it out of the ground. Before him was the robot he was fighting. It was completely destroyed. Parts were all over the place.

"Hey Zero!" came Sonic's voice. "You okay."

Zero could see Sonic approaching him in the distance. He leaned on a part of the fallen robot. Sonic came to sudden in front of Zero. "You okay?"

"Yeah thanks to you," Zero responded.

"Thanks to me?" Sonic said raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you didn't rescue me when that robot threw me off the highway. You caught me. Didn't you?"

Sonic shook his head.

"Then who was that?"

"You know something like happened to me."

"Oh really explain."

(Eggman's Base)

"See didn't I tell you that Shadow was the best?" Eggman shouted as he slapped a black hedgehog on the back.

"You did well," Copy X said. "Looks like their's good use for you after all. Though I don't understand why you had destroy your own comrades."

Shadow remained silent. He folded his arms and walked over to a wall and leaned against it. Harpuia glared at Shadow, Shadow couldn't help but to look back. "Harpuia," called Leviathan as she, Copy X, and Fenfir were leaving the room. The walked down a long hallway. Harpuia caught up to Copy X.

"Master X I don't trust either one of them," he said. "What do you think is reason Dr. Robotnik called this Shadow?"

"I'm not sure," Copy X. "But not to worry my humble servants. We shall rule this universe as well as outs soon enough. Isn't that right….M.S. 5?"

M.S.5 came from out of the shadows. "Yes Master X."

"I don't trust them," Shadow said. Eggman walked over to a computer and began pushing buttons. "I can feel it in you, you don't trust them either."

"Of course I don't," Eggman replied still focused on his computer. "That's why I called you here. I still have to make some modification for the M.S.5. Once we get all Chaos Emeralds I shall combine their power with that of the Baby Elf and I shall this world with an iron palm."

"I don't like that robot of yours either," Shadow said. "You shouldn't let that X guy touch meddle with your inventions. And what about Sonic and that Zero character?"

"Must you be so negative?"

"Okay fine I will remain silent."

(Back on Radical Highway)

"So you think this Shadow character had something to with this?" Zero said. "Interesting."

Suddenly the communicator in Zero's helmet began to go off. "Zero do you read me?" came Ciel's voice.

"Ciel?" Zero asked. "Yeah I hear you what's up?"

"I've got a lock on the Chaos Emerald. And it's moving your way!"

"How can a rock be moving?"

Sonic rolled his eyes when all of the sudden his ears twitched. He could hear the sound of yet another motor. Zero clutched his Z-Saber. He could hear it too.

"Above us!" Sonic yelled. "On the highway railing."

Zero switched to his Buster Gun and looked up. He could see there was a motorcycle riding on the rail of the highway just as Sonic had said. Zero aimed his gun and fired into the air. The motorcycle dropped off the rail and fell into a nose dive evading the shots. The vehicle came to a hard landing as it slammed on the ground before Zero and Sonic.

"So this the mighty Zero," the motorcycle. "Enemy of Master X."

"Did that thing just talk?" Sonic fell the ground.

"I take it that you're Sonic the Rat."

"That's Hedgehog pal."

WARNING

"What makes you can beat me?" Cycle said. All of the sudden he morphed into robot. The same as the other two robots. He was red and had black streaks on his back. His shoulders were his two large wheels. "Get ready."

"Light Speed Dash," Sonic said. A small ball of blue light shot at Cycle knocking him over. The ball stopped, shot into the air and began bouncing on top of the evil replied over and over again. "Zero now."

Zero nodded and began shooting at Cycle. Sonic shot out of the way leaving behind a cloud of dust.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA," came the Cycle's voice. "Did you really think that you had me?"

"Huh," Zero said as he began charging up his gun.

"I like that move you used Sonic"

"Oh really," Sonic said rubbing his finger under his nose. "It's called Light Speed Dash."

"I know it's one of my favorite techniques."

Sonic's eyes widened. A red flash of light shot out of the cloud of smoke and slammed into Sonic. Zero quickly reacted by firing his weapon. The powerful recoil sent Zero flying back. Cycle dodged the blast and stopped in front of Zero preparing to attack. Sonic slowly got up and noticed Zero about to be attacked. "Light Speed Dash." He shot at Cycle ramming into his side. Zero quickly jumped back up and unleashed an assault of shots at the fallen reploid. Cycle struggled to his feet as it took the shots. Sparks were flying everywhere. "Zero wait."

Zero stopped shooting and switched to his Shield Boomerang. Sonic cautiously approached Cycle. The reploid had only one arm left and only half of his face. "Do you give up?" Sonic asked. "Just hand over the Chaos Emerald. You know you're not in the right condition to fight."

"You will never get the emerald from me," Cycle groaned. "Activating self destruct sequence."

The evil reploid then began to count down from 20. Sonic's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do. If he tried ripping out the emerald then he might cause an explosion. He looked over to Zero. He had calm look on his face. like there was no nothing wrong.

"What do we do?" Sonic asked. Zero remained silent.

"Chaos Contol!" Shadow yelled lifting his emerald into the air. Everything stopped moving. Shadow quickly dashed past Sonic and ripped a hole in Cycle's chest. He ripped out the emerald and threw it on the ground and picked up Cycle's body. Shadow looked around the area. Where should he dump the body.

"Shadow," came a robotic voice.

He looked up to see M.S.5. He had a black shield surrounding his body. "What do you want."

"Hand him over to me. Master X gave special orders."

"Master X? Don't you mean Robotnik?"

M.S.5 flew down and took the Cycle away from Zero. He looked at Shadow for a quick moment. "You should make your escape. You only have but 4 seconds."

Shadow's eyes widened and with hat he and M.S.5 disappeared and time returned to normal. Sonic tilted his head. Where was the enemy? All that remained was the emerald. Could it have been Shadow again? He looked over to Zero and back to the emerald. "Well I guess we should just get out of here." Sonic walked over to the emerald and picked it up. "Piece of Cake?" Sonic said striking a victory pose. "You know Zero you should try this posing thing."

"What should my pose look like?" Zero said a looking away. "Huh I'm sorry did you something?"

"Never mind."

End of chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

READY!

Sonic and Zero made their entrances into Twinkle Park only to find a small rabbit waiting for them. She had long ears the drooped over like pony tails and a small Chao that had a yellow bow tie on. "Cream?" Sonic blurted. "What are you doing here?"

The little smiled and jumped into Sonic's arms. "Mister Sonic! It's so good to see."

The little rabbit known as Cream looked over to Zero. "Who's this? A new friend?"

"Well yeah," Sonic replied. "This is my new friend Zero. I'm helping him to find something."

"Oh pour mister Zero. Well I hope you find what it is you want."

"Thanks."

And with that little Cream and her Chao, Cheese went trotting away. Zero looked over to Sonic. "You sure do have a lot of friends." Sonic just shrugged his shoulders and together the two began their search.

The area was like an amusement park or something. Zero was amazed at this world Sonic lived in. It was so lively, not like his world. Where he came from everything was in ruins. If only the original Megaman X hadn't sacrificed himself maybe it would still be the beautiful world he once lived in.

"Mr. Sonic!" came the sound of Cream's voice. "Help!"

Sonic and Zero both looked at each other and ran deeper into the park. Waiting for them by a fairest wheel was a small little girl wearing an all white jump suit with a matching cape. She had her arm wrapped around Cream's neck. Sonic growled with extreme anger.

"Let her go," Zero said calmly as he drew his Z-Saber. "And maybe we'll go easy on you."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," the little girl laughed. "You fools really think you can interfere with master Zero's plans?"

"Wait a minute," Sonic said in his mind. "Where's Cheese?"

Sonic moved his eyes about the area. He couldn't find Cheese anywhere. It was like he disappeared.

"You puny little sprite why don't you just give us the girl? You're out numbered anyway."

"Cheese!" Cream shouted at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were focused above Sonic. Sonic looked over his shoulder and noticed there was a large frog like robot standing behind him and Zero. Inside one of its eyes Sonic noticed there was a small Chao struggling to get out.

"Cheese," Sonic mumbled.

"So now who's puny?" the little girl said. And she disappeared taking Cream with her.

Zero growled and looked over to the frog robot. The robot let out a loud croak that sent Zero and Sonic flying into a concession stand. Zero slashed his way out of the rubble and pulled Sonic up along with him. Sonic snatched his self from Zero's grip and dashed at the robotic frog. The robot shot out its long tongue and it wrapped around Sonic. Sonic struggled to get free but it was no use. All of the sudden the tongue began to charge electricity and began electrocuting Sonic. Zero leaped into the air and slashed the tongue in half. Sonic fell to the ground gasping for air. Zero looked over to Sonic who was unconscious and back to the robot. Things just got even tougher.

"I'll try to make this as quick as possible," Zero lunged at the robot's eye and tore through it. He quickly grabbed Cheese and stabbed his Saber into the robot's head causing it to explode.

Zero looked at Cheese. The little Chao was shivering with extreme fright. Zero smiled and set him down next to Sonic. Cheese crawled next to Sonic's arm and cuddled as close he possibly could. Sonic coughed and opened one of his eyes. Cheese gasped with excitement and smiled. "Cheese?" Sonic asked. "Are you alright?"

"CHAO, CHAO ,CHAO," Cheese happily shouted jumping onto Sonic's chest. Sonic cracked a smile and put his hand on the little Chao's head.

"Glad you're okay," Zero said. "You think you can walk?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine. We gotta hurry, Cream could be in extreme danger."

Zero nodded and the two ran further into the park. Zero put his finger on the side of his helmet and activated his communicator. "Ciel I need a map of this place," he ordered. "Looks like the enemy could be anywhere."

"Right away," Tails replied pushing some buttons on his computer and seconds later a map was downloaded into Zero's Helmet.

"Thanks. Sonic make left here the enemy isn't too far from us now."

"Sonic nodded and the two leaped over a roller coaster rail."

Zero's eyes widened and came to a complete stop. Sonic looked over his shoulder and stopped. "Why'd you stop?"

"The roller coaster. They're on the roller coaster."

"What?" Sonic tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. He suddenly felt tug on his arm and noticed Cheese was trying to break free of Sonic's arm. Sonic let go and watched as the little Chao flew back up to the roller coaster railing. Sonic and Zero had no choice but to follow him. They leaped into the air and prepared for battle.

WARNING!

"Show yourself!" Zero angrily ordered. "Before I make."

"HAHAHAHAHA," came the little girl's voice. "Why don't you try making me."

"Cream!" Sonic shouted. "Where are you?"

"Mr. Sonic, Mr. Zero! Help," came the sound of Cream's voice.

"Stop Villian!" came a deep voice. Then a giant ninja star came flying through the air and suddenly stopped in mid air revealing the little girl. She fell on top of the railing and dropped Cream. Cream screamed as she pummeled to the toward the ground. "I got ya"

Then a purple shot by and grabbed Cream. The blur shot back into he air and landed next to Zero and Sonic, revealing-

"Espio," Sonic said with smile. "What are you doing here."

"Um excuse me," the injured little girl said. "Don't forget about me."

"I'll tell you later," the chameleon replied. "I'll let you handle this."

And with he leaped away.

"You fools," the little girl said. Then she started glowing. The glow then resulted in causing a bright flash. When the flash cleared the little girl was no longer a little girl. She was a tall older woman with large powerful wings. "Behold I am Dixie the Pixie."

"Just as I suspected," Zero said clutching his saber. "A sprite reploid."

"What?"

The battle began. Dixie hovered from the railing and flew at Zero. Zero clicked his heels together and activated his dash boots. When Dixie reached him, Zero phased straight through her. Sonic curled into a ball and rammed his self into the evil reploid's stomach. Dixie pushed Sonic off her and clapped her hands twice. In result a cloud appeared above Sonic and small bits of hail came crashing onto him. Sonic squirmed around protecting his face. "Zero help."

Zero switching to Shield Boomerang and flung at the rain cloud. The cloud faded away and Sonic quickly got on his feet. "About time time."

"Hey what can I say?" Zero said. "I like to be fashionably late."

"What ever. Now let's finish the job."

Zero flung his weapon again and it sliced the wings right off Dixie and Sonic began charging for his light speed dash. As Zero caught his weapon he switched it with his Z-Saber taking in energy.

"Ready!" Sonic shouted as he was glowing bright blue.

"Oh yah," Zero lifted his saber preparing for his finishing move.

"GO!"

Sonic and Zero charged in with all the remaining power they had and cut Dixie the Pixie in half. "Uggggghhh," she moaned. "Master X avenge me!"

And with that the evil Reploid exploded.

"Sorry guy," Sonic taunted striking his Sonic Heroes pose.

"Maybe next time," Zero struck his original winning pose. (the once's he did in the Megaman X games)

"Very nice," Sonic said.

"Thanks. I just remembered I used to do this kind of thing back in the day."

"So why did you stop?"

"I don't know."

"Well if you to are finished," Espio said. "What should I do with the girl?"

"Oh yeah," Sonic said. "Cream are you okay?"

"Yup me and Cheese are just fine."

"That's just great. Say Espio can you take her back to Tails and the others on Angel Island? And ask them to fill you in on the details."

"Espio nodded and disappeared."

END OF CHAPTER


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

READY!

"So what can you tell us about this area?" Zero said into communicator.

"Zero repeat transmission," Ciel replied. "I can't hear you. If you can hear me I've detected a high frequency in the area, find the source and destroy it. I repeat destroy the source of the distortion and try contacting me again.

"I can't get through," Zero said angrily. "but I was able to get one thing she said that there are some kind of machines that are preventing me from contacting them."

"All we have to do is blow them up," Sonic said cracking his knuckles. "But man why does it have to be in such a cold place?"

"Well duh," Zero said looking straight ahead. "Frost, as in the cold. Why not have him in the cold mountains?"

"Well can we just hurry up and get out of here?" Sonic mumbled while shivering. "I can feel my quills cracking. And trust me the ladies love the quills."

"But the question is do you love the ladies?"

Sonic paused and looked away. He had never been asked such a question. Zero looked back at Sonic and put his hand on the blue hedgehog's shoulder. "Just messing with you." Sonic tilted his head in confusion and then smiled. And with that the two walked deeper into the cold mountains.

"I'm scanning the area for any thing that might cause radio jamming," Zero said. "I've found one. This way."

Zero took running with Sonic trying to keep his speed at a slow pace to keep up. In the short distance Sonic could see what looked like a small tower with satellite on top. Zero stopped put his index finger against his helmet. "This is definitely the source of the radio jamming. If we shut it down…"

"Or maybe destroy it," Sonic continued. "Then we would be able to keep in touch with Tails and Ciel."

"You got it," Zero said with a small smirk. "Now all we have to do is find an entrance."

"Why don't we just make one?" Sonic curled up into a ball and shot into the tower's steel outer shell. After seconds of trying to cut through he kicked off the wall and landed next to Zero.

"No luck," Sonic said running his head. "Man that's one hard wall."

"Alright let's try this again," Zero pulled out his recoil rods. "Curl up into a ball again. This time charge up to full power."

Sonic nodded and curled back into ball. His body began to glow as did Zero's Recoil Rods. "Ready," Sonic shouted.

"Go." Zero shouted. "Recoil Ram!"

Zero slammed his weapon against Sonic causing him to slam into the wall of the tower Sonic released the power of his spin dash and crashed through the steel plated wall. He broke out of spin mode and retained his original form. "All done," Sonic said.

"Oh yeah," Zero said as he entered through the hole. "Now back to business. My scanners are picking up a high jamming energy frequency at the top."

"Well how do we get to the top?" Sonic leaned against the wall. Just then, the wall he was leaning on slid up into another wall. Sonic fell into what looked like an elevator. "Help."

"Relax it's just an elevator," Zero said as entered and pushed a button. "You are such a baby."

Sonic rolled his eyes and got back on his feet. Next to him was a window that revealed the outside of the icy mountains. When something caught his eye.

"Zero look," Sonic said. Zero quickly came to the window.

"What is it?"

As the two looked out the window Zero was amazed at what he saw. "Nothing," he said. "There's nothing there. What is this some kind of joke?"

"No wait there was really something out there. It was looking straight a me. You think it was that Frost Reploid we were told about?"

"Probably," Zero walking from the window. "But just hope it wasn't. Hopefully we won't fight him before we destroy the radio jammers."

Sonic replied with a nod and the elevator stopped and the door opened. Zero and Sonic exited the elevator to see that there was a round core floating in front of them. Zero drew his Buster Gun and aimed for the core. "You ready?" he asked without looking at Sonic.

"Oh yeah," Sonic replied preparing to attack. "3….2…..1!"

"GO!" Zero fire his gun while Sonic leaped into the air. Together the two destroyed the core.

Sparks shot from the core causing the room to rumble. Sonic kneeled down so he could absorb the shock while Zero stood his ground. He looked at the blue hedgehog who could barely stand.

"C'mon let's get out of here," he said calmly. "We've got a long way to go."

"The elevator moves to slow to make our escape," Sonic replied.

"Make our own exit." Zero aimed at a wall and blasted a hole into it revealing the outside. Sonic and Zero looked at each other for a split second then ran for the exit. They leaped into the air. Sonic looked down to see that they were really high in the air.

"We're too far from the ground we won't make it down in one piece!"

"Not a problem," came a voice as Sonic and Zero felt there selves being pulled through the air. Just as the tower exploded Sonic had passed out on the ground.

Moments later…

"Wake up," came Zero's voice into Sonic head. "Wake up already."

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. Everything began to com clear. Before him was none other than Zero.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Not sure," Zero responded. "But take a look."

Zero pointed out in the distance revealing that all of the other towers had been destroyed. What could've happened while they were knocked out? Sonic looked back over to Zero who was holding a small piece of paper. "When I woke up this paper was sitting here in front of me. It's addressed to you."

Sonic took the letter and began reading it:

Don't even think about about saying thank you. And you really don't want to come looking for me hedgehog. Do and I'll break your legs both ways.

Sonic rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. He knew who wrote the letter. "We better get going now. Who knows what else could happen while we're out here."

"What did the note say?" Zero asked.

"Nothing let's go. Have you tried making contact with Ciel and the others?"

"Oh yeah," Zero put his hand to the side of his head. "This is Zero do you read? This is Zero come in."

"Tails here," came a familiar voice into Zero's COM link. "Ciel's here too what's your situation?"

"You guys were right about the radio jammers. Do you guys have any idea of where we are supposed to go now/"

"Let's see," Tails replied. "Oh I've found something. It's a chaos reading not too far from away from your position."

"Got it thanks kid."

"Let's go," Sonic said already walking ahead.

Minutes later….

"So is this the cave he was talking about?" Sonic asked.

"It must be since this is the only thing here."

Just then a harsh wind blew from out of the cave. Sonic hugged himself as hard as he could, trying to keep warm. Zero drew his Z-saber, he knew what was about to happen. After the wind cleared a large chunk of ice was left behind. Sonic shuck all the pieces of snow and ice off him and slowly crept over to the ice. Inside he could see a what looked like….

"It's him!" Sonic shouted. "That's the guy I saw from the window of the elevator. It's Frost B. Lizard."

WARNING

The ice began to break apart and small shards shot all over the place, revealing the evil reploid inside. "So you've made it at last," he said.

"Yeah," Zero struck his traditional fighting with his Z saber in hand. "You gotta problem with that?"

"Oh indeed," Frost responded. "Master X would be most angry with me if I just let take his emerald."

"Well I guess we'll gonna have to take it," Sonic yelled running at his opponent.

Frost put out his hand which caused a thin wall of ice to appear. Sonic slammed into the wall. He attained the position for a few seconds and then slowly slid off. Zero rolled his eyes and slashed through the wall of ice. Frost let out an evil smile and snapped his fingers. All of the sudden a pillar of ice came from the ground lifting Zero into the air. Sonic dashed up the side of the pillar trying to keep up with Zero. Zero tried to maintain as the pillar went higher into the air, he looked up to see that he was approaching the ceiling of the cave. Zero pointed his saber up preparing for an impact.

"Hold on Zero!" Sonic yelled as continued up the pillar. "It's so slippery. With every step I go up I slide down just the tiniest bit."

"Let's just this will hold me until he gets up here," Zero said in his mind.

He was just about to make contact with the ceiling. He kept his saber tight hoping not to lose grip. Then it happened, Zero's saber hit the ceiling. He struggled to hold off the pillar.

"Almost," Sonic said. "Woah."

Sonic slipped off the pillar and fell all the way back to the ground. There was no time for him to run back up.

"HAHAHAA," Frost laughe maniacally. "What to do? You can choose to fight me or you can go rescue you're friend. What'll it be?"

Sonic looked up at the pillar then back at Frost then the pillar again. He didn't know what to do now.

"Sonic fight him!" Zero yelled from the top of the pillar. "I can handle myself. I'm not sure for how long so hurry it up will ya?"

Sonic nodded and struck a fighting stance. He knew that he had this quick. And quick was his style. He dashed toward his opponent as fast as he could with a harsh fire in his eyes. Frost summoned a second wall of ice trying to block the hedgehog's way. Sonic wasn't falling for the same trick twice. He stretched put his fists and crashed through the wall. Once through Sonic broke out with a chain of punches and kicks. Frost broke away and grabbed Sonic's leg, throwing him away from him. Sonic recovered in mid air. He kicked of a wall and curled up into a ball. Sonic shot through the air and went right through Frost's mid section. Frost fell on one of his knees growling.

"Curse you," the evil reploid said. "Master X…"

"Shut up," Zero said as he came crashing down on Frost with his saber. The weapon went right down the middle cutting Frost B. Lizard in half. "You were getting on my nerves."

"Zero!" Sonic exclaimed. "You're okay."

"Yeah I barely made it from under that pillar."

"Great," Sonic replied rubbing the sweat from his forehead. "Now let's find that emerald.

"The emerald should be right on top of you," Ciel said through the com link.

Zero and Sonic looked up and down, but they couldn't find the emerald. Then it hit Sonic. "We're standing on a layer of ice."

Zero switched to his Recoil Rods and crashed through the ice. Underneath they found a shrine with the Chaos Emerald.

"Alright," Sonic and Zero said as they struck there victory poses.

Sorry I took so long but I was having some problems with my computer again. I'm going to continue this and many other stories too.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry to everyone about the last chapter. I did forget to tell what Frost looked like. He is light blue with a gecko's head. His upper is made of a scale like interior while his legs and tail are metallic. Now on with the story.

Chapter 16

READY!

Sonic and Zero made their special entrances into the Ancient Ruins. The place was crawling with mechanaloids. Zero drew his Z-Saber and struck his combat pose. This was going to be fun.

"Wow," Sonic said scratching his head. "Look at all the bad guys."

"This'll be fun," Zero leaped the air towards one of the floating ruins. While in mid air one of the enemies launched a small blast of energy at him. Zero slice the blast in half and landed on the ruin.

"Wait for me," Sonic called making a run for it. He noticed a ruin was floating his way and jumped on it running its side. Once he reached the top he leaped onto a second floating ruin and kicked off it. He could see Zero in the middle combat with the mechanaloids. "Hang on. I'm on the way."

"Take your time!" Zero called. "No problem here."

Zero back flipped and kicked off a wall where he landed behind an enemy. The little robot was about a foot high. It was a little black head with a yellow hard hat and digging pick at its side. Zero grabbed it by its pick and through the air towards Sonic. "Kick off it."

Sonic noticed the robot coming at him fast. He curled up a ball an pushed himself through the air toward the robot. "Sonic Tornado!" he shouted as he began to move in mid air circles around the little robot. After his third cycle around Sonic came to a sudden stop in back of the mechanaloid. He pulled back his feet and kicked off as hard as he could sending him flying towards Zero and the others.

Zero swung his sword slicing a mini robot in half. He looked about the small to see if there were anymore and there were none. Or so he thought, one of the little slowly creeped up behind lifting its pick once it reached the peek of its attack Zero turned around. "Look out!" Sonic yelled as he came crashing into the little robot knocking it off the ruin. Zero rolled his eyes with relief.

"Thank," he said

"What did I do?" Sonic tilted his head. "Was there someone else here?"

"Never mind."

Zero pointed out into the distance noticing that there was a temple in the short distance. Together he and Sonic leaped towards a floating piece of rock the rock carried them around for a few seconds until Sonic noticed a large stone pillar headed there way.

"Zero look."

Zero clutched his saber preparing to leap off. "C'mon."

Zero took the lead with Sonic right behind him. The two ran along the side of a floating platform and leaped off it heading towards the pillar. Zero pointed his sword out and sliced the pillar in half. Then the two kicked off the scattered pieces of the pillar and continued soaring through the air. Sonic noticed a piece of the ruins was floating there way so ran up its side and shot high into the air. Zero put his sword into the side of the floating ruin and kicked up into the air toward Sonic. The two grabbed hands and began to twirl each other around. "Ready?" Zero asked.

"Ready."

Zero flung Sonic into the distance sending him toward the temple. Still in midair, he kicked off a floating and sliced a second one out of his way. He was nowhere near the temple why didn't he just fling himself? Then it hit him. Zero switched his Z saber for his Recoil Rods and bounce off an upcoming. He was getting more distance that way.

"Alright I'm almost there," he said.

Then suddenly piece of ruin came from underneath him knocking him off his course. Zero gasped in pain from the impact and was knocked out. Sonic looked out from the temple towards Zero, he saw what had happened. "Zero!" I gotta do some thing. Then all of the sudden Zero disappeared. "What the?"

Then Zero reappeared in front of him. Sonic kneeled over to see if his comrade was alright. Zero slowly opened his eyes to see a blue hedgehog looking down at him. "Sonic?" he asked.

"Zero what happened out there?" Sonic tilted his head.

"It was your friend Shadow," Zero replied getting up to his feet. "After that ruin slammed into me I saw for a quick moment and he teleported me over here.

"So it was Shadow after all," Sonic to himself.

"Well anyway back to our subject, Tails do you read?" Zero put his hand up to his comlink. "What can you tell me about this place besides floating ruins?"

"Let's see," Tails began typing in his computer. "Well nothing's really from all the times we've been out there. Wait!"

"What is it," Sonic said. "Is it a Chaos Emerald?"

"Yes, and it's headed your way."

"What?"

Then all of the sudden the doors of the temple began to open revealing a large boulder. The boulder had a bright green glow coming from behind it. sonic lifted one of his eyebrows with suspicion.

"Something's not write about that boulder," Sonic said.

Then all of the sudden the boulder began to roll towards them. Sonic grabbed Zero's arm and dashed away from the boulder. The boulder the then began to roll towards them, whenever Sonic made up the rock would right there behind him. It almost seemed like the giant rock had a mind of its own. "That's it!" Zero pulled out his Buster Gun and fired at the giant rock causing it to stop in its tracks.

"Sonic wait," Zero said pulling himself from Sonic' grip. The blue hedgehog came to a sudden stop and the two looked at the giant rock before them.

WARNING!

The boulder began to split began to open up as if you were cutting open an orange. Once the opening process was complete Zero and Sonic were amazed to see there was a reploid inside holding the last Chaos Emerald. Sonic and Zero struck there combat poses ready for a fight. The reload looked like the entire body was made out of rock and it had a two swords attached to its back.

"Are you Golem of the Stone?" Zero asked clutching his sword.

"That I am young one," the reploid. "I take it you are Zero and Sonic the Hedgehog. Master X told about you. I do not wish to fight you, please stand aside."

"You seem like a cool guy," Sonic said. "Why not just hand over the Chaos Emerald and leave?"

"I'm sorry but I can not do that. It is up to me to help Master X help release his dream of human and reploid piece."

"The reploids can achieve piece with the use of war and violence. Don't you see that?"

"That is what Master X believes as well my friend. But the humans are like animals. They must sometimes by trained by force. They know not what they at times. And that is why I must take this Chaos Emerald to my mas…" Golem was then cut off. The reploid fell to his knees.

"What in the?" Sonic asked.

Golem of the Stone then fell to the ground and exploded. Once the dust cleared Sonic was surprised at what he saw.

"M.S.5," he yelled.

It was Dr. Eggman's new creation stood before Zero and Sonic. Its hand was covered in oil and wires. In his other hand was the Chaos Emerald. "Greetings Sonic the Hegdehog and Zero."

"Why did you do that," Zero pointed his weapon towards robotic hedgehog. "He was your comrade."

"I was instructed to retrieve the Chaos Emerald," the robot replied. "And this was a defective reploid. He was not Master X's plan for piece. He was merely a tool."

"Master X?" Sonic lifted an eyebrow.

"A tool huh?" Zero retorted. "And what does that make you?"

M.S.5 paused for a moment and then hovered away. Zero made chase leaving Sonic behind. "Master X?" he said in his mind again. "Why not say master Robotnik?"

"Sonic hurry up!" Zero called.

Sonic shook his head snapping back to reality and caught to up to Zero.

(Eggman's Base)

Eggman slammed his fists against his computer keyboard. "Only one! The meddling rodent and his saber wielding wretch of a friend have all of my emeralds and all we could recover was one. This is all your fault!"

Eggman turned around in his seat and pointed at Copy X. Hapruia, Leivaithan and Fenrir jumped forward feeling hostility and Shadow did the same to protect Eggman. Copy lifted his hand as a signal saying everything was fine and the three guardians stood down. "Now, now D-Doctor," he said calmly. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Fine! What do you mean fine?"

"Here's what we do."

looks like things are starting to heat up in our story everyone. What is this plan Copy X speaks of? And what of the last Chaos Emerald? Will Sonic and Zero catch the evil M.S.5? tune in for the next chapter of Reploids and Hedgehog's


	17. Chapter 17

Finally I'm back and I bet you're all excited to see the end of the story aren't you. Well you'll just have to wait.

CHAPTER 17

READY!

Zero and Sonic made their entrances into Eggaman's base. Not too far ahead of them holding the remaining Chaos Emerald was M.S.5. Sonic growled and shot forward. Right before he could reach his robot counterpart a purple force field came from out of the ground blocking his path. Sonic slammed into the force and was electrocuted. Zero drew his saber made a slash at the wall, but it had no affect. "GREAT!" Sonic shouted. "Now how will we catch up?"

Zero put his onto the side of his head and activated his communicator. "Ciel, Tails do you read me?" he asked. "We've got a problem."

"What's up?" Tails replied.

"Eggman's put up some kind of force field and I don't a generator any where near by," Sonic replied in Zero's place.

"Let me see," Tails began to type on his computer. Screens upon screens appeared in the monitor of his computer. "I think I've found something. We may not be able to disable the field but we can give you guys another route to the emerald."

"But we must warn you," Ciel continued. "It's pretty dangerous."

"WHEN HAS DANGEROUS EVER STOPPED US BEFORE?" Zero and Sonic at the same time.

Tails looked over to Ciel and the two smiled at each other. There was no stopping Sonic and Zero no matter what they said. The scientific duo nodded and they began to type in their computers. After a few seconds of hacking Tails pushed the "Enter" button and ground beneath Sonic and Zero began to slide open revealing three rails ready to be grinded on. Sonic looked over to Zero.

"You know how to ride one of these?" he asked.

Zero looked back at the blue hedgehog and put on a little smirk. "What I t wouldn't help to learn now would it?"

The two then leaped forward and landed on the rails grinding down the rails. Around them was nothing but blue sky. It was almost beautiful if not for all the Eggman aircrafts. Zero held his Z-Saber tight as he followed not too far from Sonic on the rail. "Hey up there."

"What's up?" Sonic looked back.

"Why do you think Eggman takes these emeralds of yours anyway?"

"You know I'm not sure," Sonic replied. "He was only able to use them once. But then that plan kind of back fired."

"Is that so?" Zero looked up ahead to see that his section of the rail was just about end while Sonic's continued on. He didn't know what to do. Sonic did a short jump and spun around so that he was now grinding backwards.

"Grab on," Sonic said as he extended his arm. Zero quickly grabbed on and he was pulled over the rail on the other side of Sonic.

"Thanks."

"Next time just jump to the next rail. It's not that hard."

Zero replied with a nod and together they proceeded on. Minutes later Zero noticed a ship was pulling up from underneath. He also noticed the blue figure was flying near the ship. Zero narrowed his eyes and they zoomed in closer, revealing the M.S. 5.

"You see that?" Zero asked pointing down.

"Yeah," Sonic replied. "Let's get him."

The two then jumped off their rails and landed on the ship's deck to see that M.S. 5 was gone. Sonic rolled his eyes and stomped his foot hard. "Dammit where did he go!" the blue hedgehog shouted. Just then a door began them opened up revealing an army of Eggman's robots. Sonic and Zero prepared for battle, they've gotten so far and they weren't going to let a couple of robots slow them down. Zero charged first and leaped into the group. Once in the middle of the army he then began to hack and slash his way through. Sonic quickly followed up by curling up into a ball and crashing his way through. He immediately uncurled and kicked off a robot's chest throwing himself into the air. Zero looked up to Sonic who was looking back down at him. He knew what he was supposed to do. Zero threw his saber into the air towards Sonic. The Blue Hedgehog caught the weapon and with lightning fast speed threw himself back onto the ground. Sonic looked around at the enemies surrounding him for a second and then began dash about the area slashing at anything that moved. Zero pulled out his Buster Gun and fired at a robot's face, knocking the head clean off. He then spun and blast four more robots through the torso. Zero leaped into the air and landed next to Sonic so the two were back to back. "There's no stopping them is there?" Sonic asked gripping Zero's saber.

"I do have one idea," Zero said. He then pointed his gun at the ground began to charge it up. After a few seconds he unleashed a huge blast through the ship's deck. The robots all looked around to see that Zero's plan had backfired and the continued to approach the two heroes.

"All that for nothing?" Sonic yelled.

"Just wait for it," Zero softly replied.

Then all of the sudden an explosion occurred from inside the ship causing a huge quaked. Then the ship began to tilt and the robots began to run around in a panic. Sonic grabbed Zero's arm and dashed through the crowd towards the top side pointing up. Zero looked to see the robots falling off the ship. He was proud of what he had done.

"There, do you see it?" Sonic said pointing up. "That's the main flag ship."

Zero returned his attention to Sonic to see that there was an enormous ship in the distance. Sonic could see he was almost at the end of the ship and he could feel the ship descending diagonally. With all his might Sonic threw Zero up and the red reploid landed at the top of the falling ship, soon after Sonic arrived prepared for anything.

"You ready for this?" Zero asked.

"Oh you bet now let's go," Sonic said clenching a fist.

The two nodded at each other and looked up at the main ship. Together they leaped off the ship and flew through the air towards the main ship. Sonic was amazed at what was happening. He had never done this kind of thing before. He looked over to Zero who was by his side soaring upward. "Wow," Sonic said in his mind. "Zero has really unlocked some hidden potential that didn't even know I had. I never knew I could leap this high."

"Hang tight we're almost there," Zero said.

"Zero take this," Sonic handed Zero his saber. Zero nodded to Sonic and smiled. "Look out!"

All of the sudden flying robot came shooting through air and smacked into Zero. Sonic narrowed his eyes with anger. As he continued his ascent he curled up into a ball. "Homing attack!" he shouted as shot after Zero and robot.

Zero struggled to break free from the robot's mighty grip. The robot would let go. Zero pointed his saber down and attempted to bring it down into the robot's back but he the armor was too thick.

"Zero!" came a familiar voice. Zero's eyes widened to see a blue ball flying through the air towards him. The blue ball had caught up to the flying robot and began to spin circles around it. "Don't worry I'll have you out of here in a second."

The ball continued its orbit around the robot and came down onto the robots' back causing it release Zero. Zero caught himself and pulled up next to Sonic. "I've got an idea," Zero said. He kneeled over and pulled on the robot's body causing it to pull up into the towards the main ship again.

(Eggman's Base)

"Master X I have retrieved the emerald for you," M.S. 5 said kneeling over with the emerald in hand.

Copy X grabbed the Chaos Emerald and smiled. "B-beautiful isn't it Harpuia?"

"Yes Master," the green reploid replied approaching his master's side.

"My p-plan is all coming into plan. All w-we have to do is…."

Copy X was interrupted by the sound pounding outside his chamber. After a few seconds the door came falling in revealing Shadow the Hedgehog. He wasn't very happy.

Copy X gave an evil smile to the black hedgehog. Harpuia stepped forward prepared for a fight. Copy X lifted his arm signaling that everything was fine and the green reploid stood down. "S-shadow," Copy X said. "To what pleasure do I behold this visit?"

"The doctor is furious with you," Shadow replied. "First you make seven useless robots to retrieve emeralds, then you plant our emeralds into three of them without even telling the Doctor now here you are hiding a…" Shadow paused at what he saw. The M.S. 5 was kneeling to Copy X. "What are you doing get up."

"He won't listen to you," came a female's voice. Shadow looked to see it was Leviathan and Fefnir standing behind him. "He's under the master's control now."

"What!"

"It's true," Harpuia said as he drew his two swords. "He's a Neo Arcadian now."

"And there's nothing you or the doctor can do about it," Copy X finished.

Shadow growled in extreme anger. His fur began to grow blood red and his quills moved around as if they minds of their own. "Death to all who oppose me! Prepare for your end Megaman X!"

Copy X extended his right arm signaling his three guardians to attack while he and M.S.5 vanished into thin air. Shadow's eyes were focused straight at Harpuai. He shot forward and grabbed into the green reploid's arm throwing into the other two. He then curled up into a ball slammed into the three and made his way through the exit. But before fully exiting he stopped and looked back at the three.

"CHAOS BLAST!" he yelled as he released all his negative energy into a deadly attack. "Now I've got to tell the doctor."

Wow what a way to end the chapter huh? I tried to make this chapter really action packed and I'd really like your opinion on that if you would. But for now you'll just have to wait for the next chapter of Reploids and Hedgehogs.


	18. Chapter 18

Well here it is, chapter 18. enjoy.

Chapter 18

Eggman sat in his chair looking into the monitor. He was now even more furious at what he saw. Sonic and Zero making a mess of the entire Egg fleet. Eggman pounded his fist on the arm of his chair. "Blast it. The blue rat and that pitiful use of a robot are so annoying."

"Dr. Robotnik sir," Shadow said as he entered the room.

"Shadow!" the doctor shouted with anger. "What's going on down there with all the rumbling?'

"It's Megaman X," Shadow said panting. "He's a traitor and he's got Metal Sonic with him."

Eggman jumped out of his seat and pounded his hands on the keyboard. He couldn't believe all this was happening. "What?"

(Back outside)

Zero and Sonic jumped off the flying robot and landed on the deck of the ship. Everything seemed quiet. Quiet wasn't good, there were no alarms, no nothing. Zero looked around to see that there wasn't even a robot prepared for a fight. Then suddenly the ship began to quake and a explosion occur from the side of the ship. Sonic ran over to the side to check it out. He wasn't surprised at what he saw. Copy X and M.S. 5 were making their escape. Copy X stopped and looked over to Sonic and Zero. "S-so you've finally made it," he said. "W-well I'm afraid you're too late. T-that fool Eggman and as well for the rest of your world have reached its demise. I'll l-leave you with this departing present." He then signaled M.S. 5 to fly down to the ship next to Sonic and Zero.

WARINING!

"Prepare for you destruction," the robotic hedgehog said as it slowly began to hover off the ground.

Zero started off by leaping forward with his saber in hand. He made a slash at the robot but the attack was blocked and the robot grabbed hold of Zero and threw him away. Sonic quickly dashed over and caught Zero and place him back on the ground. He then dashed at his robot counterpart and slammed into its torso. M.S. 5 showed no sign of damage and slapped Sonic away. Sonic recovered in mid air and performed a homing attack knocking into the robot's face. M.S. 5 fell to the ground and quickly got back up. It extended its arms and his hands turned into dual swords. M.S. 5 crossed his arms, it was time to get serious. Sonic and Zero stood next to each other and took their tradition fighter poses. M.S. 5 shot forward with its arms extended Zero took the lead with Sonic right behind him. Zero swiped his sword and clashed with sonic's robot counterpart. The pushed as hard they could against each other. Zero growled with extreme. This fight was more difficult than the one's he with Harpiua and the Guardians all at once. Looks Eggman does know how to make a good fighting machine.

"You gotten stronger since we've last met," Zero said.

"Indeed I have," M.S. 5 replied. "Thanks to wonderful technology Neo Arcadia."

Zero's eyes widened and he pushed off M.S. 5.

"Don't you mean Eggman," Zero asked confused.

"Yeah I've noticed that too," Sonic asked. "With every battle we've fought the reploids only mentioned Copy X's name and didn't even think of mentioning Eggman."

"HE must've rewritten the programming of this guy."

"It is true," M.S. 5 replied returning to his fight pose. "After our last battle I was…changed."

"I'll say," Sonic said as he charged forward.

M.S. 5 swiped its blade and Sonic jumped over and landed on it. Zero followed up with swipe through the torso. M.S. 5 retaliated by swinging its other blade around and slashed Zero's back. Zero fell to the ground. Sonic's eyes widened as he was still standing M.S. 5's blade. He quickly jumped off and landed behind the robot and grabbed the robot's other arm. Sonic then began to spin around. He picked up more speed with every cycle, until he finally let go and sent the robot flying through a nearby ship causing a massive explosion.

"Zero," Sonic said running to Zero's side. "You okay?"

The red Reploid slowly arose to his feet. "Yeah," he replied. "Doesn't really hurt."

"Oh you need not worry about pain now," came a familiar evil robotic voice.

Sonic and Zero slowly turned around to see that it was M.S. 5. He was covered in scratches and one of its eyes light were put out. It lifted one of its blade arms and pointed it at the two.

"This will be over so fast you'd wish you'd feel pain."

"I don't think so!" came a second famiar voice.

Sonic was surprised at what he saw. "Shadow!"

It was Shadow the Hedgehog; he was headed there way in what looked like an armored vehicle. Shadow stuck his arm out of the window revealing that he was holding a machine gun. He pulled the trigger releasing a huge barrage of bullets. M.S. 5 jerked around with every hit from the bullets. Shadow then pulled his arm and the gun back in and hit the gas hard. He was headed right for the M.S. 5. Within seconds Shadow slammed the armored vehicle into the robot sending it flying off ship.

"Get in!" Shadow called opening the passenger door. "He's going to come back. Hurry up!"

Sonic entered the front door while Zero sat in the back. Shadow put out the machine gun to Sonic. "Woah wait a minute," Sonic said pushing the gun away. "Zero's saber is one thing but I have a strict no gun policy."

"Sonic you are useless," Shadow said rolling his. "Fine I'll do it. You I saw you with a gun earlier I need you to give me back up fire."

Zero nodded and pulled out his Buster Gun. Shadow turned back around looked to the steering wheel. Sonic pointed out the wind shield in horror. "Look."

The three all looked in horror to see that M.S. 5 slowly lifted itself into the air. Shadow turned the vehicle around and head for the far end of the ship's deck. Sonic, feeling nervous, put on his seatbelt not knowing what was going to happen. "Shadow what the.."

"Just trust me," he black hedgehog replied.

And without hesitation, Shadow drove the armored vehicle off the deck of the ship. Sonic held onto his seat while Zero remained calm looking through the wind shield. The truck fell through the air for few seconds and then came to a hard landing onto a second ship. Sonic gasped upon impact as Shadow continued to drive on. Zero put his head out his window and noticed they were being followed. "He's coming!" Zero yelled as he began firing at M.S. 5.

"I told you he'd be back," Shadow replied. He then made a hard left which turned the entire vehicle around and began driving backwards. Shadow pulled out his machine gun and he and Zero shot with everything they had at the M.S. 5.

"Fools," the robot taunted. "You think that those pathetic weapons have a chance of damaging me?"

Shadow pulled his arm back and stuck the middle through the wind shield. He then turned the vehicle back around and continued his usual driving. M.S. 5 lifted his hands into the air and formed a purple ball of energy. Sonic's eyes widened at what he saw through the hind wind shield. "Hit the gas Shad'. Make this thing go faster."

"No back seat driving Hedgehog," Shadow shouted. He then drove the truck off the the second ship.

"Zero why don't you contact Tails and tell him come get us already," Sonic yelled trying not to look out the window. "Hurry before we fall to our doom."

"Right," Zero then put his head to the side of his helmet. "Ciel do you read?"

"Yeah, I overheard," the young girl replied. "What's going on over there?"

Zero looked his window; ships were firing at him, a robotic hedgehog was chasing after him and on top of all he was falling through the air with someone he thought was his enemy as the driver. "Long story."

(Tails' Workshop)

Tails ran outside and over to his garage, not too far behind him were Amy, Ciel and Cream. Tails hopped into his favorite red airplane and put on his protective goggles. Ciel leaned over to the cockpit towards Tails. "Be careful out there," she said and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tails' face flashed bright red and quickly turned on the engine and flew off Angel Island.

"Ewww," Amy said walking next to Ciel who was looking out towards the plane. " Looks like someone's got a big crush on Tails."

Ciel remained quiet and continued looking out into the distance. Things were really starting to heat up.

(Meanwhile)

Shadow drove his vehicle off the edge of yet another aircraft and came to a hard on a second one. Zero poked his body out the window and began to firing shots at M.S. 5 who quickly dodged the attack.

"This is Tails do you read me?" came Tails' voice through Zero comlink.

"Yeah this is Zero over," Zero responded.

"I'm gonna need to know your location so keep this line open."

"Right! Oh and Tails."

"Yeah,"Tails responded calmly.

Just then Shadow drove off the edge another ship. "HURRY UP!" Zero shouted while in mid fall.

"There's no stopping him is there?" Sonic asked holding onto his seat.

"Well there is one way," Shadow replied. He then fired a round out the window.

"What why didn't you say so," Sonic yelled.

"I've been thinking. Why don't you two use a combined attack towards its mid section? The M.S. 5 has power core right in its torso that contains Chaos energy. And don you know what happens when pure Chaos energy is exposed to heat?"

"A really big explosion," Sonic softly replied. "But where are we gonna find a high powered heat source?"

"Not a problem," Zero intervened. He then looked into a small screen on his arm. "Heat Body Style!"

And with that Zero's body began to glow. After the glow cleared Zero had a new look; his entire body had turned bright orange. Sonic's eyes widened.

"That was unexpected but okay."

"Why do you insist on defying the power of Neo Arcadia?" M.S. 5 asked as it fired a blast at the group. "We're unstoppable."

"This is Tails. Are you guys in that armored vehicle?"

"This Zero, yeah that's us?"

"How do you guys plan on letting me picking you guys up when you're driving? And besides that you're being chased."

"Your attack," Shadow yelled. "When I reach the end of this ship I want you and Sonic to get out of here."

"But what about you?" Sonic asked.

"I'll be fine. Just get ready,"

Shadow pressed hard on the gas, increasing in speed. They were approaching and fast. Zero pulled out his Boomerang Shield prepared to attack. "Get ready," Shadow said calmly. "GO!"

Shadow drove off the edge of the ship while in mid air Sonic and Zero opened the doors and leaped outside. Sonic curled into a ball while Zero charged his shield. "Ready!" Sonic called.

"GO!" Zero yelled.

Sonic flung himself through the air and began to move around M.S. 5 in an orbit. After a few seconds Sonic kicked off the robot leaving Zero to finish things off. Once the weapon was fully charged Zero threw it as hard as he could. The Shield Boomerang had become the Fire Boomerang. The new and improved weapon sliced through the center of the robot's center resulting in a huge explosion.

Well that's it. I'll leave you with a cliff hanger. Until next time.


	19. Chapter 19

Man this is the longest story I've made so far. And it's also the most popular. I can't believe this story's almost over now. Just about three more chapters left. Well enjoy.

Chapter 19

"Ahahhahaa," Copy X laughed. "My plan is almost complete. We already have the Baby Elf, now my three Guardians, go and bring me the seven Chaos Emeralds from those fools before Zero and the blue pest return.

"Yes Master X," the three minions said. They then leaped away as if they were ninjas.

"Once I have the emeralds I will combine there powers with that of the Baby Elf and I will be invincible!"

(Meanwhile)

Sonic looked at Tails' workshop it looked like a battle had went down. It was a disaster. Zero clutched his Saber ready for anything to happen.

"Sonic," came a weary girl's voice. "Where are you?"

Sonic's ears twitched as he had recognized that voice. It was Amy's, Sonic looked about the house searching for her, but it was no use. He couldn't find her.

"Amy!" Sonic called.

"Sonic it's coming from the basement," Tails said as he and Zero ran outside.

Sonic took one last look at the inside and then he dashed outside with his friends. Once they had reached the outside Sonic threw the basement doors open, revealing Amy. Ciel, Knuckles, Mighty, Espio, Cream and Cheese tied and beat up. Zero quickly slashed the ropes off and helped everyone outside. Sonic's heart felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He was as angry as angry could get.

"What happened," the blue hedgehog shouted.

"It was them," Amy said. She then lay her head in Sonic's chest. "They came for the Chaos Emeralds. We fought at hard as we could but it was no use."

"Zero," Ciel softly moaned. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"Shhh," Zero put his hand over the human girl's mouth. "It's not your fault."

Zero then looked to Sonic. Sonic had a burning red flame in his eyes. He wanted to make them pay. Zero gripped his saber even harder as he too had began to feel the want for revenge.

"Hey," Knuckles said as he rose to his feet, rubbing his head. "Did you guys get the last emerald?"

Sonic then cracked a little smile. "We sure did."

"Good," came someone else's voice. "At least that gives a fighting chance."

Then all of the sudden Shadow the Hedgehog appeared on the roof of Tails' Workshop. Sonic angled his eyes a bit as he couldn't fully trust the black hedgehog. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"The good doctor sent me here to make a short partnership. I know where Megaman X is I can tell if you agree to help us for a while."

"What's the catch," Zero asked. "Why do you want to help us?"

"It's simple really. Megaman X is already your enemy and since pulled off that little prank with the M.S. 5 and taking the Baby Elf he's become our enemy as well. The doctor and I were able to find out that he's going unleash his army of robots in Station Square in about an hour or so. That should be enough time for us rush in his headquarters, take the emeralds, and take him out once and for all."

"Nice plan but you forgot one thing," Ciel jumped in.

"You didn't mention the Baby Elf. What's gonna happen to it?"

"The doctor doesn't care what you do with the Elf as it is of no interest to him."

"Strange that he'd say something like that," Sonic said angrily.

"Look I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me here. But all I know is that I want to make that sad excuse of a robot pay for making the doctor look a like fool."

"Fine," Zero quickly said. "We'll do it."

"What?" Ciel said with extreme amazement.

"Are you crazy?"

"Think Ciel, if we do this it might be the key to helping us get back home."

Ciel looked away for a moment to think. She then looked back at her Reploid friend with a smile on her face. "Okay then Zero. You know that I'll never go against your word. Just promise me that you'll come back in one piece."

Zero wrapped his arms around the little human girl. "I promise. Sonic are you ready?"

"Yeah. But first we should make some arrangement. Shadow said that Neo Arcadia's army is going to attack Station Square right? You guys get in touch with some people this has got to be one of the most dangerous missions yet and we're gonna need a lot of help.


	20. Chapter 20

Well it's come down to this. The story's almost over and I've yet to cover the iceberg. Well enjoy.

Chapter 20

Sonic looked at the enormous city known as Station Square. It was so peaceful, it was too bad that it would soon become a battle field. Sonic looked to his side to see that his newest comrade, Zero was standing right beside him. He held his Z-Saber in hand showing that he was prepared for one of the worse battles of his as well as Sonic's life.

"So," the red reploid started. "Do you think we could actually win this?"

Sonic looked down for a few seconds. The wind blew through his quills causing it move with Zero's hair in the current. He wasn't even sure what to say. He hadn't fought against an enemy like Neo Arcadia before. His heart was pounding. He then looked back at Zero and replied with a quick nod.

"Hey Zero," Sonic slowly started. Zero looked at Sonic to show that he was listening. "I just want you to know that this was one of the best adventures I've ever been on and I'm glad I was able to experience it with you."

Zero replied by giving Sonic a quick grin and a nod. He then turned his attention away from Sonic to see there was a ship approaching them in the distance. Sonic's eyes widened with gleam as he was very happy to see the ship. He then began to wave his arms around trying to attract the ship's attention.

(Aboard Ship)

Tails looked through the wind to see his best friend Sonic at him. He then looked over his co-pilot, Ciel. she looked as if she had flown a plane before and that really pleased Tails. He then looked behind him to see all of his comrades he able to recruit. He could see Vector, Charmy, Espio, Rouge, Shadow, Omega, Knuckles, Big the Cat and even Cream and Cheese were there. He was impressed at his work and hoped that Sonic would be proud.

"Alright Ciel I see them let's land this puppy," he said without looking at the human girl.

"Okay," Ciel nodded and together her and Tails began their accent on the building where Sonic stood.

"What took you," Sonic said sarcastically.

Tails walked outside as the hatch slowly opened with Ciel and the others not too far behind him.

"Hey there everyone," Sonic said greeting all of his friends. "I'm sure Knuckles and Tails explained what's going on."

"Yeah he did," Vector said.

"What's with the overlander?" Rouge asked referring to Zero.

"That's Zero," Sonic quickly replied. "He's not from around here, but he does have the most experience against our current enemy.

"So who is our enemy?" the bat-girl replied impatiently.

"There here," Zero said in a low tone of voice. He then looked up into the sky to see that it was blackening up. He clenched his saber hard and brought it up to his shoulder. Sonic rejoined Zero and he too looked up at the sky.

The clouds were moving vortex like notion. The center of the vortex then began to open a small blue figure began to hover down. Zero angled his robotic eyes as he was able to zoom in. "It's him."

"Who," Rouge asked.

"The Enemy."

Then not much later came three more small figures. Then an army began to pour from out of the vortex. Zero looked over to Ciel who had a look a terror on her face.

"Wait a minute," he said. "Someone's gotta stay behind and watch over her."

"I will," Tails said standing next to her. "We've been through enough as it. So one last job with Ceil wouldn't hurt right?"

Ciel quickly replied to Tails by letting out a grin. The group of heroes quickly drew their attention back Copy X who still remained in the distance with his army. Harpuia hovered to his master's side.

"What do we do now sir," he asked.

Copy X looked at the building in which Zero and Sonic stood upon. He let out a slight grin and then turned his attention towards Harpuia.

"Send all troops fowrads," Copy X said without hesitation. "It's about time we ended this."

Harpuia nodded and he hovered back to his comrades. Leviathan and Fefnir stood ready with their army right behind them. "I've received word from Master X."

"Well what is it?" Fefnir asked pounding his fist into his hand.

"WE may proceed."

Fefnir and Leviathan looked at each other with excitement and then looked back at the army.

"I hope you guys are ready," the female guardian shouted. "This is the hour we have been waiting for."

The three Guardians all drew their weapons and prepared themselves.

"Attack!"

Harpuia took the lead with Leviathan, Fefnir and the Neo Arcadian army following behind. Zero and Sonic looked at the on coming threat as it decreased in distance with every passing second. Zero looked at Sonic and Sonic looked back. Zero lifted his Z-Saber above his head. He let it sit there for a couple of seconds and pointed it in front.

"CHARGE," Zero shouted. And everyone ran ahead into battle leaving Zero, Tails and Ciel. zero looked over to Ciel.

"Be careful," she softly said.

Zero nodded and then leaped away off the building. And so it began, Sonic blazed down the side of the building with Zero dropping along side him. Zero looked into the sky to see the Copy X looking right back at him.

"That's our target Sonic," he said pointing in the direction.

"Right," Sonic replied.

The two then landed on the ground to find an army was there waiting for them. Sonic and Zero stood back to back as they were soon surrounded. "Think you can handle them?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"I was thinking the same thing," Sonic replied with a smirk.

The two then rushed into two opposing directions and began their assault against the enemy. Sonic started off by curling up into a ball and crashed his way through a large group of enemies. While in mid air Sonic uncurled and brought his foot down on an enemy's head. Zero slashed his way the enemies with perfect ease. He then switched to his recoil rods and brought them into an X formation.

"Thousand Slash," he shouted as he then began to jab the Recoil Rods around bashing through his many foes. "Now I know how Neo felt in the Matrix."

Knuckles cracked knuckles and quickly started by unleashed a powerful round of punches sending the Neo Arcadian soldier soaring through the air. He quickly ended by slightly jumping into the air and bringing his fist down on the ground causing it to split open. The Neo Arcadians fell inside and the gap closed back up. Shadow dashed about the area knocking the enemies around as he went on. Not too far behind him was Omega who was swinging his enormous arms around with every step he took. Shadow came to a complete as he knocked an enemy way and ran over to his comrades.

"Blast me through," Shadow commanded.

"Affirmative," Omega replied as Shadow jumped up and landed into Omega's hand. Omega kept a firm grip as he pulled his hand and Shadow into his arm transforming it into cannon. He carefully took aim at a pack of approaching enemies. "Fire," the robot said as it shot Shadow out and destroying the enemies.

Espio put his hands together into a ninja sign causing him to disappear. The soldiers looked around in confusion. One by one they were being picked off but they weren't sure of how. "Vector now," the invisible chameleon shouted and out of nowhere came the jaws of the mighty crocodile, Vector. He quickly came running through the crowd ripping and crushing anything that got in his way. Not too far behind him was Charmy Bee who was planting who was planting his stinger into any survivors. Espio quickly leaped into the air revealing himself and pulled out a large ninja star. With all his might he flung it at the soldiers annihilating them.

Sonic continued dashing through the enemies until he noticed a large engulfing the battle field Sonic and as well as all the participating in the battle were distracted by what they saw. It was….

"Eggman?" Sonic said in confusion.

Eggman piloted his ship towards Copy X who was floating in place watching the battle. "You'll pay for what you've done," he said as he pounded on his control panel. He then jumped out of his seat and ran out of the brigde of the ship and entered what looked like to be a garage with some of his old robots. Eggman looked about the room. "Oh there it is," he said as he jumped into his Egg-Emperor robot. The robot activated and Eggman flew it through the ceiling of the ship and out unto the battle field where Copy X was.

"Why hello," Copy X calmly said. "And how are doing today Dr.?"

"Why you!" Eggman shouted as he flew at his opponent with both of its spike ball fists pointing out.

"Sonic, "came the sound of Zero's voice. "Let's go."

Sonic nodded as he and Zero made there way towards a tall building. Along the way they fought anyone who got in their way. Once they reached the building Sonic grabbed Zero's arm and pulled him up the side of the building. Eggman thrust one the arms of his robot forward but Copy X quickly dodged the attack and countered by blasting him with his Mega Buster. Eggman's robot took the hit and quickly recovered. It then backed away and shot its two spike ball fists. Copy X dodged the attack again grabbed one of the spike balls ripping it off. Eggaman gasped with extreme surprise.

"D-don't you see," Copy X said as he dropped the spike ball. "I-I'm unstoppable."

"Don't be so sure," Sonic said as he came crashing through the air. He rammed himself into Copy causing him to descend a little. Copy X then recovered and retained his balance.

"What?" Copy X said. "You again."

"Don't forget about me," came another voice.

Zero come flying into the air with his saber held out, and with all his might he slashed through Copy X. Copy X brought up his arms in an X formation and blocked the attack and grabbed Zero by the neck as he passed by. Zero gripped on his opponents arm trying to break free but it was no use, he was just too strong. Sonic gritted his teeth with extreme anger as they were too far up for him to try and help.

"Zero," Sonic cried. "Dammit."

Then all of the sudden, Eggman's robot pulled up next to Sonic. Sonic frowned and assumed a fighting pose.

"Well get on you fool," Eggman shouted from the cockpit.

Sonic's face faded from a frown to a look of confusion. He then put a smile on his face. "Eggman."

"Don't get use to it," Eggman replied in anger. "You and I are still enemies."

Sonic put on a serious look and nodded. He then jumped on the shoulder of the Egg-Emperor. Eggman directed his robot to fly straight up towards Copy X who was still choking Zero. Sonic maintained balance as the robot flew higher into the air.

"W-well Zero," Copy X stuttered. "I-it appears that I have finally defeated y-you."

Zero didn't respond. He was too busy slamming his fist against Copy X's arm.

"Wh-why even t-try it?" Copy X teased.

"Man it's so annoying when you talk," Sonic shouted from below. Copy X looked down to see the blue hedgehog and a large robot headed towards him. Sonic kneeled down a little preparing to leap. "Can't this thing go faster?"

"If we go any faster than the Egg-Emperor is going collapse due the low air pressure," Eggman shouted pointing and Sonic.

"Fine then this is where I take my leave of you Eggman."

And with that, Sonic leaped into the air kicking off as hard as he could. He could feel wind trying to slow him down as he drew closer to his enemy. Sonic brought his fist forward preparing for an impact. Copy X smiled as he morphed his free into its Mega Buster form. Zero's eyes widened with fear. He knew what Copy X was planning.

"Sonic," Zero choked out. "No."

Zero lifted his Z-Saber into the air and stabbed into Copy X's arm. Copy X broke his grip he had Zero and threw him away. Sonic smiled at what he had just saw. And right after throwing Zero, Copy X was gutted by Sonic's fists knocking him out of the air.

"Alright," Sonic said as he began his decent. "We won."

Sonic landed on a building next to Zero who was hunched over gripping his throat. Sonic kneeled over to check on Zero who was gaping for air. "I'm fine," Zero said.

After catching his breath Zero stood back up and looked down at the battle field. All the fighting had stopped. All the Neo Arcadian Soldiers had their attention turned towards Copy X's body which was laying down lifeless. Harpuia came hovering down to his fallen master's side with Fefnir and Leviathan following him.

"Master X," Leviathan said covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"Not again," Fefnir looked with disgust.

"No," Copy X's eyes opened. A large light appeared beneath him and began to sink into it. The light also began to pull Harpuia, Fefnir and Leviathan. Sonic's angled his eyes with extreme anger. He looked over to Zero. He wasn't by his side anymore.

"Zero?" Sonic asked looking around. Then he saw Zero decending through the air towards the engulfing light. "Wait for me."

Sonic then leaped after Zero and the landed disappeared into the light along with the enemy.


	21. Chapter 21

Well enjoy.

Chapter 21

Sonic looked around at his surroundings. There was nothing but pure nothingness. All he could see was his comrade, Zero. Zero had his Z-Saber in hand prepared for the worse. "Where are we?" Zero asked.

"I'm not sure," Sonic replied looking around.

"F-fools," echoed a loud, familiar voice. "You're lucky to have made it this far."

Clutched his saber and slowly backed up next to Sonic. Sonic clenched a fist and pounded it into his other hand. "Where are you?"

"V-very well," the voice replied.

Just then there was a high flash. Sonic and Zero shielded there eyes trying to block it out. Just as it dimmed out Zero looked to see there his long time enemy, Copy X. He had a new look to him which included two small golden wings, a refined helmet that looked more like crown and a new and improved buster. He had taken on his Ultimate Form.

Zero looked about the area to see they were in the Neo Arcadian HQ and Copy X was sitting at his throne with the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Baby Elf floating above him. Sonic narrowed his eyes towards the emeralds.

"D-don't you see," Copy X started. "N-now that I have the Chaos Emeralds I am invincible."

"We'll see about that," Sonic shouted as he shot forward at full speed. Just as he made impact a layer of energy appeared before him throwing him away. Zero ran to Sonic's side.

"S-see what I mean."

"Dammit," Zero said looking down. "DAMN YOU!"

Zero ran forward at full speed and came in contact with energy field. Zero continued to move forward with saber pointing straight out. Copy X sat in his throne laying his head in his hand. He slowly lifted his free and snapped his fingers.

"Zero," came three familiar voices. Zero turned his attention away to see Harpuia, Fefnir and Leviathan dropping down onto him. Harpuia knocked Zero's weapon away while Leviathan slashed him away, leaving Fefnir to finish with an assault of shots towards Zero. Zero's body jerked with every shot. Zero fell to the ground and slowly lifted his head. "Could this be it?"

"No," then a foot appeared next to Zero's head. Zero looked to see that the foot belonged to Shadow the Hedgehog. "Not in a long shot."

"You," Harpuia said under his voice. "I've got a bone to pick with you."

"So do I," Shadow replied.

Copy X snapped his fingers yet again leaving the three at the entrance of the base. Zero and Sonic arose from the ground and dusted themselves off. Zero then picked up his saber and looked over to the two hedgehogs. "How did you get here," he asked.

Shadow looked away. "Just as you and Sonic disappeared I made leap for it."

"Did anyone else make it through?" Sonic then stepped forward.

"I saw Tails, Amy and Knuckles jump through but we didn't land in the place. Who knows, they probably landed in another universe."

Sonic's heart stopped. Just the thought of him losing his three best friends sent chills through his whole body. "Sonic," came Zero's voice as Sonic snapped back to reality. "C'mon we're going in."

Sonic replied with a nod and together with Zero and Shadow they entered the large dome. Sonic looked about the area to see there were screens with pictures of Zero, Sonic and Shadow. Sonic looked away and thought for a moment again about Knuckles, Tails and Amy. He could picture them falling in an endless abyss of nothingness for the rest of there lives. He then pictured them landing on some strange land that had round mountains with dinosaurs roaming. He then thought about how the world would have seven orange balls with stars on them instead the Chaos Emeralds.

"It's okay Sonic," Shadow said putting his hand on the blue hedgehog's shoulder. "I'm sure Tails and others are okay. There probably looking for you now."

"He's right," Zero intervened. "Things will turn out for the good."

Sonic cracked a little smirk as a sign of a thank you. The three then came to a sudden stop as they approached a large door. Zero approached the door and put his hand on it. this caused it to open. As it opened Zero looked back at Sonic and Shadow who both looked like they were prepared for battle. "Let's go."

Sonic looked and Shadow who didn't look back. Shadow then leaped into the doorway and disappeared into the darkness, followed by Zero. Sonic looked back for a moment at the base and then followed his two comrades.

(Meanwhile)

Ciel typed her way through the many screens on her monitor trying to find Zero. "Oh, Zero where are you."

(Neo Arcadia)

Sonic, Zero and Shadow were floating around in what looked an abyss of purple space. Before them was a door. Zero slowly made his way towards the door and put his hand on the doorknob.

"Zero," the red REploid looked up to see Harpuai flying down at him with twin sabers out.

"You," Shadow said as he activated his hover boots. He shot through the air and slammed into the green Reploid's side. The two then shot away into the endless abyss.

"Shadow!" Sonic called.

"Don't worry about him," Zero said. "He did that so we can keep on goin'."

Shadow and Harpuia were looked in each other's arms as they were thrown deeper into space. Shadow looked into the eyes of opponent as did Harpiua. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"As have I Hedgehog."

The two then threw each other away and recovered in midair. Shadow's arm began to glow Crimson Red with energy while Harpuia clutched his dual weapons. The two shot forward at each other and came a powerful impact.

(Meanwhile)

"C'mon keep up with me," Sonic shouted dashing ahead.

"Just keep going," Zero clicked his heels together activating his jets. He then caught an extra burst of speed letting him catch up to Sonic.

"I see the exit," Sonic said pointing up ahead.

Zero's eyes widened as he too could see the light up ahead. As he and Sonic entered the light the two heroes shielded their eyes. Once they adapted to the light, the two looked about their surroundings to see they were standing in a arena that completely covered in sand. As Sonic continue looking around Zero kept his focus straight to see another one of his enemies.

"What's wrong," Sonic asked.

"It's him," Zero replied witout looking at Sonic. "Fefnir."

A short distance away at the other end of the arena stood a red Reploid holding two large cannons in his hands. This was Fefnir. The evil Reploid let out a little giggle as he was looking down.

"Out of the way," Zero commanding pointing his saber at his opponent.

"Not a chance," Fefnir said softly after giggling. "You'll have to go through me if you wish to fight Master X."

"Oh please," Sonic stepped forward. "The odds are against you. It's two to one."

"Well then I can fix that." Fefnir hunched over shivering and wrapped his arms around himself. A dark aura began to erode from around his back and began to glow purple. He then was consumed in ball of purple energy. The purple ball then began to expand. Sonic backed up a few steps as the ball grew taller and wider. Then the ball faded away leaving a whole new Reploid in its place.

"Fefnir?" Sonic asked.

"That's him alright," Zero clutched his saber ready to fight. "I've fought him like this before."

(Meanwhile)

Shadow and Harpuia through space bouncing off of each other causing loud booms. Shadow stopped for a moment as his entire body began to glow crimson red. He pointed his fists straight toward Harpuia who had also stopped attacking. "CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted as he released the energy though his fists. The blast shot forward towards Harpuia who had prepared his twin saber to block the attack.

"What form of power is this?" Harpuia said in his mind as he caught the attack. The blast him farther and farther away from his opponent as he tried to protect himself.

"Hehehe," Shadow managed to say while panting. "How that?'

(Back to Zero and Sonic)

Before Sonic and Zero stood the new and improved Fefnir. While his head remained the same his body had grown a lot bigger and different. His was somewhat similar to that of a tank and his two cannons had become four much bigger ones. Tow were set on the sides of his body while the other two were above his head.

"Well, well," came a voice.

"Things finally got a little interesting," came another.

Sonic and Zero looked behind them to see that a red echidna and a two tailed fox were standing not too far away from them. Sonic cracked a smile for a moment but then it faded away. He couldn't find Amy. She was nowhere to be found. Zero took notice of this.

"Sonic, you and Zero go on ahead," Knuckles said pounding his fists together. "Tails and I can handle this freak."

"Is that so," Fefnir as he released a large blast from his left cannon. "Sonic grabbed Zero's and he quickly dashed out of the way. Knuckles angled his eyes as he took time to run forward with his fist ready. As he drew closer to the blast he leaped into air, raising his fist.

"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted as he was scared for his friend. Knuckles made a connection with the blast causing a loud explosion. "NO."

Zero and Sonic watched the in horror as the dust cleared. Even Tails grew a little worried. "You know," came Knuckles' voice through the dust. "If you put a littled more punch in that blast it might've even tickled me a bit."

The dust cleared revealing the red echidna unscratched. Sonic cracked out smile to see to see his friend okay.

"Sonic, go," Tails said as he flew to Knuckles's side. "This won't be an problem to us."

Zero took off running while Sonic remained in place, stunned. He was happy to see Knuckles and Tails were okay, but Amy still wasn't here.

"Sonic," Zero called from exit to the arena. "C'mon."

Sonic's body turned toward the exit but his head was still turned towards his two friends. He then snapped back to reality and ran to Zero and the exit.

(Meanwhile)

"Miss Ciel," Cream said with a worried look on her face. "Do you think Sonic and the others will be okay?"

Ciel looked out the window of Tails' ship for a few moments then looked at the young bunny. Ciel put her hand on Cream's head and replied with a smile. "They'll be fine."

(Sonic and Zero)

Sonic and Zero appeared in what looked like an aquarium. There was water everywhere. Sonic was terrified as he did not know how to swim. Zero took notice of this and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked. "Why'd you stop?"

"She's coming," Zero softly replied.

"The last Guardian?"

"It's her alright, Leviathan."

Sonic and Zero looked at the water in the area. There was someone or something swimming around in there. Zero angled his eyes with anger as he knew that water was Leviathan's specialty. She was practically a goddess when it came to water. Sonic took a quick glance at his comrade and then back at the surrounding water he could see that the water was moving around a little bit. Like someone something swam by since he removed his focus.

(Meanwhile)

Knuckles ran at full speed and leaped into the air. Tails flew down next to him and grabbed his arms. Fefnir took notice of this vulnerable moment and fired a blast at the midair duo. Tails shot higher into the air barely dodging the attack.

"Now," Knuckles shouted and with that Tails shot down at an angle toward the new and improved Guardian. As he gathered speed, Tails began to spin around. "Here I go."

Tails released his grip sending the red echidna into a cannon ball like attack. Knuckles pulled his fist back preparing for an almighty punch. Fefnir began to aim his cannon and fired.

Shadow back flipped through the air and recovered, his fists surging with Chaos Energy. Before him stood(er….. floated) a new and improved version of Harpuia. His head was different unlike Fefnir's had. It was longer at the top and his body had the shape of airplane, eagle crossover.

"How do like my new form?" Harpuia asked.

Shadow angled his eyes and growled for and moment. He then cracked a smirk and replied by saying, "It's pitiful. You were much stronger when you smaller."

Harpuia's evil smile slowly faded into frown. Who did this hedgehog think he was? How dare he mock the power of Neo Arcadia? Without hesitation Harpuia charged forward at full speed, as did Shadow.

(Back to Zero and Sonic)

"Sonic!" came a young girl's voice. "Zero."

Sonic's heart stopped as he new whose voice that was. he and Zero both turned around to see a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress. Sonic's eyes widened and he blew out a smile. "AMY!"

He ran at the female hedgehog with his arms wide open. Amy's eyes widened to see the arms of her true love opening up to her. She had no choice but to jump into his arms.

"Amy," Sonic said softly into her ear. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Oh, Sonic does this mean that you're finally admitting your love for me?"

Sonic's eyes widened upon hearing that word, love. Sonic pushed off her and stood by Zero. Zero lifted his eyebrow with intrigue.

"Oh no," Sonic said. "I'm just glad to see you're alive that's all. What are thinking Amy? Jumping into that portal like that? Don't you know you can get hurt? This is our fight; meaning me and Zero.

"I know Sonic," Amy said. "It's ju- -"

"SHHH," Zero loudly interrupted. "It's time."

"For what?" Amy curiously asked.

The water in the enormous began to stir around. Leviathan was coming. Amy pulled out her Piko Piko hammer. "Sonic you and Zero go on ahead. Me and her have a score to settle."

"Right," Zero said running up ahead.

"No I'm not leaving you," Sonic shouted.

"GO," Amy said. Sonic was startled by her anger and remained in silence. He then and ran off with Zero.

The water in the area rose up in the form of the pillar with a blue female Reploid standing on it. In her hands was a long spear which was pointed at the pink Hedgehog.

"Hello," Leviathan calmy said. "It's good to see you again one last time."

I like cliff hangers and this has got to be one of the best I've made so far. The next chapter will be in soon so stay tuned.


	22. Chapter 22

Did anyone notice that little dragon ball z reference I added in the last chapter? I was hoping someone would comment on that. I kind of got theses lat couple battles from Kingdom Hearts 2's battle against with Xemnas. By the way if there's anyone who doesn't know what Seraph form looks like, go to Well enjoy.

Chapter 22

"Hahahaha," Copy X laughed from his throne which was in an endless abyss of darkness. "S-so, Zero you've finally made it."

Zero pointed his saber at his long time foe with Sonic at his side. The evil Reploid couldn't help laughing upon seeing Zero and Sonic. They looked so pathetic to him. They actually thought they had a chance against someone as powerful as him. "T-truly Zero, you and your furry friend here aren't thinking of fighting me. I have t-he power of b-both the Baby Elf and the seven Chaos Emeralds. With both these p-power sources I will become invincible. A g-god even."

"A god?" Sonic blurted. "Puh-lease."

Copy X's smile faded into a frown of annoyance. He angled eyes towards Sonic and switched his arm into buster mode. "I wasn't talking to you rat b-boy."

He fired a blast at the blue hedgehog hitting him dead in the chest. Sonic flew back a few feet and finally fell to the ground. Zero ran to the fallen hedgehog's side helping him back up. Sonic coughed a little bit and looked gave an evil look towards Copy X.

"T-that's what happens when meddle in the affairs of others," Copy X said.

"That's it!" Sonic shouted as burst at the evil blue Reploid. "I've had enough of you and your stupid stuttering!"

Sonic jumped up and curled into a ball. With all his might he threw himself into a homing attack. He rammed into the same energy field Zero did before, but this time he wasn't backing down. Though he could barely take the burn of the hot energy against his flesh, Sonic was determined to destroy this new foe. Copy X continued to sit at his throne in a calm matter. Sonic continued spinning on as he could feel himself pushing through.

"Almost there," Sonic said in his mind. "Just a bit more."

Copy X's eyes widened upon what he saw. Sonic was….cracking his energy field. Copy X arose from his seat and pointed his buster at Sonic. He was going to blast him right after the shield collapsed. Zero took notice of this and leaped forward as he too began to push against the shield. "It can't be!" Copy X shouted. He had never witnessed this kind of power in Zero before.

"Just a little bit more," Zero said continuing to push on.

"Now," Sonic shouted and together, he and Zero broke the energy field. Copy X smiled an evil as he fired his cannon knocking the Sonic back. Zero angled his eyes and he prepared to make a slash at his opponent, but he was interrupted as a blinding white flash engulfed the area around him, Sonic and Copy X. Then after a few second, Copy X was engulfed in the light leaving Zero and Sonic. Zero looked over to Sonic who was getting up off the ground. The blue hedgehog then ran to his friends side, amazed at what they had.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" came Copy X's voice. "B-behold, the t-true NEO ARCADIA!"

Zero and Sonic took a few steps back looking up. He and Sonic were looking at the largest castle they had ever scene. Surrounding the castle were small battle ships. Sonic let out a smirk and he looked at Zero. "No problem right?"

Zero looked over to Sonic and gave him the same smirk. "Not a problem at all."

The nodded as they ran forward. Zero stopped and grabbed Sonic's arm, pulling him back. He could tall tower like structures arising from out of the heading his way. Like someone was setting up dominoes.

"Sonic get behind me and stay close," he shouted the towers continued his way. Sonic did as he was told and with that, Zero shot forward slashing his way through the buildings. It didn't take long, once he had made his way he made a finishing move position with his eyes closed. The moment his eyes was when a slash mark appeared on the tower behind him. After a few seconds wait all the towers had collapsed. Sonic coughed out a laugh with impression. He didn't even know that Zero could do that.

"Great job," Sonic said and he and Zero continued on.

(Meanwhile)

Amy slammed her hammer on the water pool before her causing the water to part like the red sea. Leviathan struggled in trying to conceal herself in the water as it rocked back and forth knocking about. Amy then threw her hammer into the water. She could hear the impact of it slamming into and a something as it soon returned to her hand. Amy smilled upon seeing Leviathan fall into the water valley.

"Piece of cake," Amy said as she began exit the room.

(Back to Sonic and Zero)

Sonic and Zero made their way to the castle. Zero stopped and looked up at the small ships that didn't seem to notice them yet. "You know there's something strange about this castle."

Sonic also noticed the problem and he dashed off. A few seconds, he returned next to Zero with a look of worry on his face. "There's no door. How do you make a castle without a door?"

Zero looked up upon hearing that comment. Grabbed Sonic's arm and prepared for a leap. Sonic took the hint and he too kneeled over. "Ready," Zero asked.

"GO!"

With all their might, Zero and Sonic lunged into the air towards one of the ships. Zero stabbed his saber into it and used the falling ship as a leaping platform. Sonic then took the lead as he pushed himself into a homing attack. He threw himself through another ship and kicked off it. He looked back at Zero who was no too far from behind him.

"I can see the top from here," Sonic called. Zero replied with a nod and the two continued their accent.

(Meanwhile)

Shadow shot through the air at full speed with his fist straight out. Harpuia began to take in energy as Shadow drew closer. Shadow's eyes widened upon noticing this so he began to take in energy as well.

"SHADOW!" Harpuia shouted at the top of his lungs.

"HARPUIA!"

(Meanwhile Again)

Knuckles slammed his into the ground causing a powerful shockwave. Fefnir maintained balance as he hadn't felt a thing. The red, orange Reploid looked at the ground and then at Kncukles and Tails. "What was that?"

Knuckles smiled showing off his sharp. "Give it some time."

Fefnit arched an eyebrow as he feel the ground below him begin to quake. Then all of the sudden pillars of rock began to jut from out of the ground slamming into Fefnir.

(Back to Sonic and Zero)

Sonic grabbed Zero's arm just as could feel them losing momentum and began to run up the side of the wall. The top of the castle was only a few steps away. With all his might Sonic flung his partner into the air. Zero pointed his Saber straight up cutting the air ahead. Then he finally saw it….

"The top of the castle," Zero said to himself. He clicked his heels and his boosters shot him down onto the castle door. Sonic arrived shortly after to see there was a door before them. A strange purple aura began to erode from it. "Looks like we'll have to destroy that core before we can reach our prize."

"Not so far," came Copy X's voice. Soon after, a group familiar robotic hedgehogs appeared.

"M.S. 5?" Sonic said in his mind. He narrowed his and him Zero charged forward.

Zero slashed three of the three robots causing them to disappear. He was then grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. Zero clutched his saber and quickly stuck it into the M.S 5 clone's head. Sonic blasted his way around the area as he destroyed the robotic clones of himself. These seemed to be weaker than the original M.S 5 that Eggman had built. Sonic was enlightened at the thought and continued to attack.

(Meanwhile)

Ciel sat in a chair inside Tails' ship. She was worried to the max. She could a tear develop in her eye. Cream entered the room with Cheese floating not too far behind her. Upon seeing the human girl's face, Cream couldn't help feeling like crying too. Ciel walked over to the little rabbit and pulled her into an embrace. She knew she had to stay strong for Zero. Ciel slowly stroked the little rabbit's hair. In many ways Cream was similar to Ciel's friend Alouette. The way she had that little Chao with her reminded Ciel of the teddy bear that Alouette always carried. "It's gonna be okay sweetie."

(Back to Sonic and Zero)

"C'mon is that all you got!" Zero shouted making his way toward the door's core. Sonic stayed behind to handle the enemy. Zero brought his saber down on the core causing sparks to fly. He could feel that he was damaging the core as he began to sink forward. After a few seconds of pushing on, Zero finally destroyed the barrier. The doorway slid open revealing a bright light. "Sonic!"

Sonic lunged at an M.S. 5 and ripped its arm off. Upon hearing Zero shouting his voice Sonic made a run for the door pulling Zero inside with him.

Zero held his Z-Saber tight and kept his focus forward while Sonic looked about the area (yet again). He was in a white room that had a throne before him, and sitting down in the throne before was none other than Copy X in his Ultimate Armor. Sonic narrowed and assumed his fighting stance. And so the fight began; Zero lunged forward with Sonic right behind him. Zero swung his saber with all his might but it was blocked by the hand of the evil, blue Reploid. Zero's pushed down in while floating in mid air. Copy X was still sitting at his throne, blocking the attack with ease. Sonic then jumped in with a midair drop kick. Copy X came in with his other hand grabbing the hedgehog's foot. "Pathetic."

Copy X's eyes began to glow and a pair of familiar cannons appeared behind Sonic. The cannon's were identical to that of Fefnir's; in fact, they were Fefnir's cannon. Copy X smiled at the two who continued to defy him. They were oblivious to what was going to happen. He quickly his head at Sonic and gritted his teeth. This caused the two cannons to point at Sonic, firing blasts after blasts of fire at the blue hedgehog. Two groaned and moaned with each hit. Zero looked at his fallen comrade and then back at Copy X who was still smiling. The red Reploid finally pushed off and helped Sonic onto his feet. Copy X was still sitting at his throne with a calm expression. His eyes flashed again and a pair of twin sabers appeared next to him. Sonic laughed a bit and dashed forward again. He curled up into a ball and swerved between the sabers. Copy X stuck his hand out again and caught the blue blur pushing him away. Sonic pushed himself through the air spin ball mode and brought himself around to Copy X. Copy X let out a small smirk. "You are most annoying."

He caught the hedgehog once again, this time he held him in place with an open palm. "Zero!"

The red Reploid came crashing through the air with his saber in hand. Upon landing, he came into a slash. Then another, and another until he broke out with a large assault of slashes. Copy X let his grip on Sonic go as he was being attacked. Sonic caught himself in midair went into one final homing attack. Sonic went through Copy X and the throne. Zero jumped away, exhausted.

Copy kneeled over out of his throne and slowly lifted his head towards Zero and Sonic. The two heroes looked at each other with smiles on their faces. It was finally over. They had defeated the ultimate evil. "Z-zero," came the voice of their enemy. Zero took a few steps forward and pointed his saber at Copy X's head. The blue Reploid looked up; he had black fluid which was most likely oil leaking from his mouth. He smiled upon seeing the determination on his eyes. "This isn't the end." And with that, Copy X faded away leaving the baby elf and Chaos Emeralds behind. Sonic's eyes widened with extreme happiness.

"Sonic!" the blue hedgehog turned around to see Amy, Knuckles and Tails running at him with open arms. Sonic tried to move away from Amy but it was too late, she had already caught him in an embrace. "Oh Sonic, I'm so glad you're okay. I thought the worse for a moment. But then I thought about all the other adventures we'd had. I knew you weren't the kind to let a girl down."

Sonic's face reddened up. He could feel all the air in his body just leaking out. He pushed Amy off him and hid behind Zero. "It's glad to see you're all okay," Zero said for the young hedgehog. "Well now all we to figure out is how to get back."

"HAHAHAHAHAH-aaaa," echoed a glitch robotic voice. "You d-don't."

Zero and Sonic's eyes widened and jumped back into battle positions. Knuckles pounded his fists together, then all of the sudden a portal appeared right in front of him. The echidna jumped back upon seeing it, and then a smile spread across his face upon seeing Ciel and the others on the other side. "Quick!" Ciel shouted. "You don't have much time left."

Knuckles nodded without thinking and then jumped through. He looked back at Tails and Amy who were confused on what to do. "C'mon you two." Tails looked at Amy and he pulled her through. Amy reached her hand back through reaching for Sonic and Zero.

"Sonic c'mon," she yelled. "It's closing. Hurry."

"We're not going anywhere," Zero calmly replied. Amy's eyes began to water up. Sonic looked back at her with his famous smile on.

"Don't worry Amy," he happily said. "We'll see you in a few."

Amy was still attempting to reach for Sonic with Ciel gently holding her back. Amy slowly pulled her hand back as the portal began to shrink in. When the portal finally closed Amy burst into tears and fell to the floor. Ciel kneeled down next to her and held onto her. "It'll be okay."

Sonic reached his hands towards the Chaos Emeralds which were still hovering over the ground around the Baby Elf. They emeralds began to spin around faster and faster while maintaining a powerful glow this caused Sonic to glow as well. After the flash cleared Sonic was made into a new Hedgehog. His body was now pure gold and his quills stuck straight up. His eyes had turned from blue to red. He was now Super Sonic.

"Impressive," Zero said with a slight smile. "Now let me show you mine."

Zero's body began to glow for a moment. His body had turned from dull red to a beautiful silver color. "You don't all that different, but you still coo with that silver on."

"F-fools," Sonic and Zero turned around to see Copy X who also had a new look. "Behold, I am now in my Seraph form."

Copy X's was now as big as a ship. Around his head was what looked like a strange halo. He no longer had legs; instead there was now a long cone structure in its place. His arms floated in mid air unattached to his body. He had three wings on each side of his back; they weren't attached to his body either. They were floating on what looked like to be two halves of a ring.

"Wow," Sonic calmly said. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any uglier."

"You w-will pay for that with your life." Seraph X lifted his enormous arm into the air causing the space around him to change. The three were now floating in what looked like lime green spirals. Zero eyed Sonic and the hedgehog replied with a nod.

Sonic flew forward leaving behind a streak of golden light. Zero came flying behind with a saber glowing bright green. Seraph ignored the two and began to fly away. Small glowing star like things came flying back. Zero shot ahead and tried to slash the stars away. One of the stars exploded which caused small lasers to emit in all directions. Sonic shot around dodging the blasts while Zero deflected one of the blasts. The deflected laser made its way towards Seraph X piercing his armor. The angelic Reploid stopped and turned around. He lifted his left hand and shot it forward. The enormous hand came slamming into Sonic pushing him away in the distance. Zero scowled at the hand as it flew away.

"Go!" Sonic called from the long distance. "I'll handle this."

Zero nodded and then blasted forward. He had his saber pointed straight out. Seraph X's eyes began to glow red and he lifted his remaining hand. A large of energy appeared in front of it. Sonic pushed against the hand with all his might. This wasn't going to be easy. Sonic began to take in energy causing a loud yellow aura to emit from his body. He quickly pushed off it and flew away from it. He maintained a distance and looked over his shoulder. It was still following him Sonic turned his attention towards the enormous Seraph X and noticed Zero charging straight into the ball of energy. "ZERO!" he shouted and then blasted over to them; giant hand still following. The giant ball of energy was finally released. Zero was still flying forward; once the blast reached him he put his saber out. The blast pushed against his saber. Zero barely managed to hold it back. He pushed with all his might. "Out of the way."

Sonic came in from behind Zero and pulled him up out of the way. This lead the evil hand of the Seraph X to come crashing through both the green energy blast and X as well.

Well the final chapter's coming real soon so stay tuned readers.


	23. Chapter 23

Well here it is, the final chapter. This is the final disclaimer I shall make. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Megaman Zero. The thing that I do own is the Chaos Form that Copy X takes on. Well enjoy.

Chapter 23

The battle against Seraph had ended. Sonic and Zero now stood in what looked like some kind of pocket dimension. Strange symbols were moving around the walls of the area.

"S-so," Copy X said floating above them in his original form. Zero and Sonic were still in there Super forms. They were prepared for the fight of their lives. This was the battle that would end it all. "Y-you think you can destroy the almighty power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Baby Elf combined? Behold!"

A group a light orbs appeared above Copy X. the light cleared revealing the seven emeralds and the Baby Elf. Zero angled his eyes at seeing this. He looked over to Super Sonic who looked back. Zero gave the golden hedgehog a wink. Sonic slightly tilted his head in confusion and then nodded with understanding. "Now!"

Zero lunged forward and swung his Z-Saber. Copy X easily dodged the attack; this was the sign for Sonic to grab the emeralds. Copy X quickly grabbed Sonic by the leg and threw him away. "R-return the emeralds!" Copy X shouted.

Sonic got off the ground; revealing he didn't have the emearalds on him. "Too bad for you. I already absorbed them."

Copy X scowled at Sonic and back up towards the Baby Elf. "V-very well," said as he began to absorb it. "Then I shall dissect you and take them out like the rodent you are. Y-you see, I have already put some of the energy of the into of the Chaos Emeralds into the B-baby Elf. Now with their powers combined I shall become…"

Copy X was then consumed by a pillar of energy. Sonic and Zero shielded their eyes. Zero clutched his weapon and took a quick glance at Sonic; he looked determined but worried at the same time. Zero began to speak. "You ready for this."

"Oh yeah," Sonic replied. "Let's do this."

The pillar immediately disappeared, revealing a new form of Copy X in a new form. His entire armor was glowing pure white. He had dual busters on each arm. "Behold, I am now in my Chaos Form."

"Chaos Form or not," Sonic took a few steps forward.

"We'll beat you."

Chaos X laughed and hovered to the ground. He stood at a sideways stance with his arm pointed at them. "I-is that so. Then by all means bring it on!"

Sonic started the battle off with a homing attack. Chaos X countered by punching the hedgehog out of the way. While he was distracted Zero came down with his Z-Saber. The evil Reploid caught the blade and threw Zero away. Zero recovered in midair and activeated his boosters. He was pushed through the air and gave another slash at his opponent. Sonic flew around flew around the two as they began to do battle. With every cycle he gathered speed. A small energy tornado began to form around the two. Zero continued slashing at his long time opponent. Sonic then stopped making his cycles around the two, causing the tornado to explode.

Meanwhile…

"C'mon Ciel," Amy rushed. "Hurry."

Ciel typed away at her computer. "I'm trying as hard as I can."

Tails put his hand on Amy's shoulder. "You gotta calm down."

Amy fell silent; she was pissed off and didn't want to hear anything from anyone. She jerked her shoulder away and looked the two tailed fox dead in his eyes. "CALM DOWN?" she shouted. "AND JUST HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN? DID YOU NOTICE THAT SONIC AND ZERO ARE STILL IN THAT TERRIBLE PLACE."

Amy stopped herself; what was she doing? She has never scene this side of herself before. She then broke down in tears and fell to her knees. Tails kneeled over and embraced the pink hedgehog. He knew that she was scared. He looked at Ciel; she was scared too he knew, but she sure knew how to hide it. Tails looked over to Knuckles who was looking about the room. "What's wrong Knuckles?"

"Did you see Shadow when we came back?"

Meanwhile….

Shadow limped his way through the Neo Arcadia's base; his battle against Harpuia had really taken it out of him. Shadow fell against a wall as he began to lose balance. He decided to a rest and sat on the ground. "Sonic," he said in his mind.

Meanwhile…(Again)

Super Sonic grabbed Chaos X by the neck and began to grip it with all his might. Chaos X acted as if he didn't feel a thing and blasted the golden hedgehog away. Sonic was launched into the air. Copy X shot into the air and clenched his right hand into a fist. Sonic slowly opened his eyes just as he retained perfect vision, Chaos X placed his fist into the other hand and brought it down into Sonic's chest. Sonic shot into the ground leaving a small crater. Small gritted his teeth upon seeing his friend unconscious. He gripped his Z-Saber and leaped into the air. Chaos X lifted an arm into the air; the arm began to glow for a few seconds turning it into a buster with a blade coming out of it. "B-bring it on."

Zero struck with his saber which was blocked by the Buster's blade. The two began to engage in mid air sword combat. Zero came in with an upward slash but Chaos X blocked and countered with a stabbing action. Zero managed to parry the attack and broke off the battle. He then switched his other arm into its Buster form and fired a charge shot. Zero out his saber out and held the attack off. The blast pushed him back through the air. Zero struggled to maintain grip of his weapon. He then lost grip and was hit by the charge shot.

"Zero!" came Sonic's voice as he knocked the blast away.

Zero gave Sonic a nod. Then all of the sudden the area around them began to fade into darkness. "Sonic!"

"W-why won't you die?" came Chaos X's voice. Then out of the darkness an army's worth of still laser beam. Sonic and Zero's eyes widened.

The lasers began to rain upon the two heroes; Zero deflected them with his sword while Sonic smacked them away with his hands. The blasts came nonstop as they continued deflect the attacks. Zero slowly began to move backward against Sonic who tried to do the same. "This sure is fun isn't it?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah," Zero replied sarcastically. "Wish I did this everyday."

Then the lasers began to come in at a faster rate. Zero barely managed to keep up as he was struck by the lasers. With each hit he began to move slower. Zero then came to stop and was consumed by a barrage of lasers. Sonic's eyes widened upon seeing this sight. "Zero!"

Sonic continued to block the attacks as he still able to keep up with it. The darkness around the area began to fade as the lasers began to dissipate. Then there was a blinding flash. When the flash cleared, Zero and Sonic sat on the ground exhausted. Chaos X slammed his foot into Zero's face knocking him over. "Zero!"

Super Sonic blasted Chaos X into the air. The fallen Reploid, Zero slowly lifted his Saber. "Sonic."

Sonic put his hand on the saber and looked into his comrades eyes. He then gave Zero a nod and took his weapon. Sonic shot off into the air and began a huge barrage of slashes and stabs. He then finished up and kicked the blue Reploid away. Sonic looked over his shoulder to see Zero hover next to him. Zero took the Z-Saber from his partner. "You ready."

Sonic nodded and the two faced their opponent.

"Don't forget about me," come a calm faint voice. Sonic smiled upon seeing Super Shadow hover down next to the two. "Let's finish this in one final move."

"LIMIT BREAK!" the three shouted at the top of their lungs.

Shadow stuck out his hand, "Chaos Control."

"Light Speed Dash!" Sonic shot around the room; a faint light came bashing into Chaos X. Sonic then slapped Shadow's hand and the two began to rotate around his spin mode. Form a distance, Zero was blasting Chaos X with his Buster Gun. With every shot Zero began to increase in speed. Sonic and Shadow broke off their attacks and shot over to Zero; each holding onto an arm. Sonic, Shadow and the Z-Saber were all charging up.

"Light," Shadow began to say.

"Speed," Sonic continued.

The two shot forward carrying Zero with them. They then let him go, leaving Zero at the propulsion of his Booster Shoes. He could feel himself moving at the speed of light. Zero then reached his destination; in front of Chaos X. Zero broke out with two slashes so fast they were unseen. Chaos X slowly began to fall apart and then exploded.

Meanwhile….

"I did it!" Ciel said with a big smile. "I managed to make a portal, all I have to do is make a lock on Zero and Sonic's location.

Everyone cheered with gleem.

Back to Sonic and Zero…..

Zero fell back into his original armor colors. He looked down at the remains of Chaos X; it was just his Buster arm. "Hey Zero," Sonic said as he ran to see his comrade.

"Hey," Zero attempting to wave at the now blue hedgehog, but he was interrupted by a pain in his side. He fell to his knees, Sonic dashed over and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Don't' push yourself," Sonic said.

"Wait a minute," Zero asked confused. "What happened to Shadow?"

"Don't worry about him. He always does this kind of stuff. Hey what's that?" Sonic pointed at the remaining part of the evil Reploid.

"The key to our way home," Zero slowly reached his arm out; his hand was glowing. "Z-Knuckle!"

A Z shaped sign appeared on his hand and absorbed the power inside the arm, causing it to disappear. Sonic tilted his head in confusion. "What did you just do?"

Sonic helped Zero to his feet. "I now have the ability to open portals. But the thing is, I can only open one and I can't tell you where its going to take us."

"Whatever pal," Sonic said with gleam. "As long as we're not here."

Zero replied with a nod and he swung his saber at the air, ripping a hole in space and time. Sonic slowly carried the injured Zero through the portal, taking them to a beach. It looked like it night time at the beach on account of there was no sun(like the one from KH2). Sonic eased Sonic to the ground and sat down next to him.

Zero began to speak. "You know Sonic," he began while looking out to the dark sea. "I noticed something between you and Amy."

Sonic's heart stopped hearing her name. "What do you mean."

"You two have a mixed up love life."

"Me and her lovers, noway."

"Don't miss your chance Sonic. I remember a century ago, there was this girl named Iris. She was just like Amy; I couldn't get away from her. Then one day…" Zero stopped.

"What happened," Sonic asked wanting to hear more.

"Sigma, an old enemy of mine killed her and her brother who was a good friend of mine. It was only until then that I realized that I had feelings for her. Now there's no way for me to tell her how I feel. I noticed that through out our adventure when we met Amy, you acted worried."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Zero said with a look in his eyes. "Don't make the same mistake I did."

"Well what about you and Ciel?"

"That would never work out; she's a human and I'm nothing close to it. I'm just there to protect her."

Just as Sonic laid back against the dark, cold sand a light appeared before the two. "Zero!" came a young girl's voice.

Sonic's ears twitched upon hearing that voice. "Is that…"

"Sonic," came the sound of Amy and Tails' voices.

"It is," Sonic jumped to his feet and helped Zero up. He steadily, yet quickly made his way into the light. Once the light cleared, Sonic and Zero found themselves amongst their friends. They were all cheering and shouting.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted moving Zero out of the way. " I was so scared don't ever do that to me again. Don't you know I love you?"

Sonic rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. He hesitated for a moment and then wrapped his arms around the pink hedgehog. "I'm sorry Amy."

Ciel helped Zero to his feet. "You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Zero replied. "Just a few minor injuries."

"Oh Zero," she said laying her head into his chest.

Later….

The sun shine brightly over Angel Island where Sonic and Zero first entered Mobius. Everyone who participated in the war was there as well as a few Chao. Ciel finished the repairs on Zero body. "There," she said. "Now that you've been repaired we can make our way home."

Everyone looked at eachother. "How do you plan on getting home?" Sonic aske.

"With this?" Tails said stepping forward. He pulled small glowing cube he handed the cube to Zero. Zero looked at the cube as it sank into his hand. Zero knew what the cube did and as if instinct, he extended his arm forward causing a portal to form. In the portal was an image of the Resistance Base. Everyone else' eyes widened.

"What is that," Knuckles said.

"While Ciel was repairing Zero she was able to retrieve the data from Copy X's inter dimensional transportation. I put the data into that cube and well, here you are."

Sonic took a few steps forward to Zero and stuck out his hand. "Well Zero," he said. "I guess this is…"

"No," Zero interrupted. "Not goodbye, think of it more as a see you later."

Zero grabbed the hedgehog's hand with a smile on his face. Sonic replied with a smile as well and gripped harder. "Yeah…I'll see you later, Megaman Zero."

"Don't forget what I told you about you know who," Zero said softly.

"Who, who?" Amy said.

Sonic and Zero didn't even notice the pink hedgehog standing by them. The two sweat dropped and let each other go. Ciel smiled and then turned to the portal. She turned to Zero and gave him a nod. "Bye everyone," she said one last time before entering the portal. Zero approached the portal and stuck his leg and arm in, he stopped and took a last look at Sonic.

"Remember," he said and then he entered the portal.

Sonic continued waving as the portal disappeared. His heart stopped, he slowly turned around to see that Amy was looking into his eyes. "What were you and Zero talking Zero talking about Sonic?"

Sonic jerked his head away. "Nothing, just guy talk."

"Oh no it wasn't. you were talking about me weren't you? SONIC."

The blue hedgehog took off running with Amy on his tail.

Meanwhile…..

"So this is Reploid data," Eggman said looking at the monitor of his computer. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

the end?

Well thanks to all who sent reviews. Stay tuned this story's not over yet.


	24. Preveiw

Didn't I tell you that this story wasn't over? I decided to make a preview of an upcoming story I plan on making. This particular preview takes place in the middle of the story. Thought I'd hit you guys with something a little more exciting then the boring old beginning. The title hasn't been decided yet but the characters featured are Megaman, Sora, Squall, Kenshin, Zidane and Inuyasha. If you want to see the rest of this story put me on author alert. Enjoy.

Preview 1

Bahamut flew through the air over the kingdom of Alexandria, causing destruction on the buildings below. The town's folk screamed and ran in terror as the beast destroyed their houses. The beast stopped in midair and let out a horrifying roar. It looked at the city below as it fell apart. Bass hovered not too far overhead, his arm glowing from the power of the Garnet jewel which controlled the king of dragons. "Yes," he said in his soft voice. "Yes my pet, destroy that pathetic human city. Destroy them all."

"Bass," it was Megaman. The blue bomber leaped into the air and attempted to blast his foe but he was all of the sudden blocked. Megaman's eyes widened to see that it was Riku.

"Riku!" Sora shouted as he leaped after Megaman with his Key Blade in hand. Riku threw Megaman out of the way and flew down towards Sora. The two crossed blade causing a sonic boom. "Riku snap out of it."

"Hehehe," Riku manically laughed as he and Sora disappeared.

"Sora," Zidane called to his now missing comrade. "Where are they?"

"Hmmm," Bass softly moaned. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," Megaman angrily retorted. "What did you do to Sora."

"I have done nothing, the fact that they disappeared is all due to my minion Riku. I haven't the slightest clue where they are."

"Well then," Squall said pointing his sword at a the evil Net-Navi. "We'll have to make you find out now aren't we?"

"Indeed," Kenshin clutched the Sakabato at his side. "This won't be pretty."

Bass focused his eyes on Megaman and then he looked Zidane; he had a very small shine in them as if he had…

"Is that a tear?" Bass asked. "Why do you insist in mourning for that pathetic human? She was weak."

Zidane grinded his teeth together with all his might and then sent that strength to his hands to embrace the twin daggers he had. He then leaped into the air with his weapons pointed before him. "BASS," he shouted.

"Zidane," Megaman called.

Meanwhile…

Sora came down upon Riku with Keyblade but Riku quckly blocked it with his own. The stood in a blade lock. Riku let out an evil smirk as he began to speak. "Well now Sora," he started to say. "It appears that you've gotten a bit stronger since last we met."

"RIku," Sora replied. "Why? Why are working with Bass?"

Riku knocked Sora away and pointed his Dark Keyblade at his former friend. "Bass told me that he would help me protect her."

"But we already know where she is, she's safe on our island."

"I didn't expect you to understand," Riku was then engulfed by a small, dark cloud.

(Back to Alexandria)

Zidane was knocked back down to the ground. He struggled to his feet. Bass hovered above them and laughed. "You fools," he said. "Why do you insist on defying me? With my new power and control of the Eidolons I am unstoppable."

Just then a few heartless appeared. Bass laughed and looked back at the burning kingdom. Bahamut continued on it destruction. Bass lifted his arm slightly causing it to glow. Bahamut stopped what it was doing and looked over to its controller. "Come,"it heard a voice say in its head. And with that the evil dragon shot inot the air and flew before the heroes. The prepared for battle.

"Let me see you go through that," Bass said as he flew towards the large castle in the center of the city. Megaman watched in anger as his nemesis flew off and let out a loud yell. He was consumed by a large blast of energy. He let out a loud howl like a wolf and broke out of the energy revealing his Cybeast Gregar form.

"Go," he softly said with his head down.

"What?" Zidane asked.

"I said go. I'll handle them. Find Bass and stop him."

"Are you crazy?" Squall asked stepping forward.

"He's right," Kenshin said pulling Squall's arm. "We should go on ahead. Come Zidane."

They all left leaving Zidane looking at Megaman. Megaman slightly looked over his shoulder. "I'll handle them," Megaman softly said. "Don't worry, I'm right behind you."

Zidane nodded and ran after the others. "Good luck."


	25. preveiw 2

This is another preview for one of my stories. the story is already out to be truthfrul. it's under the Final Fantasy 7 section, enjoy.

Chapter 4

Vincent stood atop a pipe looking at his surroundings; things hadn't changed since he last made a visit. Things were still ugly and the pool of green energy was still in its ugly glow. Vincent scowled at the sight and leaped off the pipe landing on a nearby ledge. He then leaped off that edge and landed on a bridge. Vincent drew his weapon and walked along the bridge until he reached the door. He slowly opened the door; once it was fully opened, Vincent jumped in with his weapon drawn. He moved his head along with gun inspecting the room back and forth. He then noticed that there was another door on the other side of the room. Vincent put his weapon away and made his way to the door. He pushed the buttons on the control which opened the door to the elevator and stepped inside. While he began his decent into Deepground thoughts ran through Vincent's head. What does his dream mean? Was it a sign? Why was he never able to finish the dream? Vincent closed his eyes and looked back at the dream.

Vincent walked around the bloody corpses of the civilians of a city; makes you want to throw up. Then hear the sound of someone screaming, looking back at dream reminded Vincent about the voice. It was the voice of someone he knew, a female at that. He ran into a building with his gun drawn. "Stop please," he remembered the voice say. Where had he heard the voice before? Vincent comes the wall where he found the shadow of the girl being dragged away. Vincent paid more attention to his memory about the shadow. The shadow was of someone he knew as well. She appeared to have short hair. Vincent ran to girl in trouble to see who he was. The looked back at him, tears in her eyes. Then he looked at his enemy who was covered in strange dark mist. Could the mist represent lost memory? Just then he heard his phone ring. Vincent opened his eyes and reached into his cape and pulled it out.

"Are you alright?" it was Shelke. "There was an interference earlier. I am sorry I took so long."

"I'm fine," Vincent said with an almost unnoticeable sigh. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," Shelke replied. "That voice from before, it seemed familiar."

" I know what you mean," Vincent against the wall. "Gives me chills just thinking about it."

"Is the great Vincent Valentine afraid?" Shelke asked with a bit of entertainment in her blunt voice. Vincent coughed out a chuckle as well.

"Not afraid, just unsure."

"Of what?"

Vincent remained silent for a moment; the thought of his dream had entered his head again. The girl who was being dragged off called for his name. Vincent looked from the girl to the one carrying her away. The dark mist around him had faded away a bit and Vincent was only able to see one thing….

"Claws," Vincent said out loud forgetting he was on the phone.

"Claws?" Shelke asked. "Vincent Valentine?"

Vincent snapped back to reality, "It's nothing."

"I worry for you Vincent Valentine. Be careful."

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be just fine. Can you send me the location of where that from earlier came from?"

"Scanning," Shelke replied and the soft sound of computer circuits in work came through Vincent's phone. "You're not going to believe this. The source of the call came from…"

Shelke went silent for a moment.

"What?"

"Weiss, they came from where you first fought Weiss."

Weiss, the once leader of Deepground. While in the middle of his long slumber during the battle against Sephiroth, a maniacal scientist named Kuja put his mind into a neural network where he took control of Weiss' mind. Vincent barely managed his own in his fight against Wiess. Soon enough, Kuja neural network was overthrown by the power of Weiss and his brother, Nero.

"So," Vincent said. "Do you think that was Weiss' voice we heard earlier?"

"No," Shelke replied. "I know for a fact that it was not him."

"Then who could this guy be?"

"I'm not sure, but I know it's someone we've met before. Is there anything else I can do for you Vincent Valentine?"

"No."

Without saying goodbye, Shelke hung up the phone. Vincent brought up the map from before and looked to where his new objective was located. "Straight ahead," he said to himself. "Good, the sooner we finish this, the better."

The elevator came to a stop and Vincent exited the two sliding doors to find himself in a much larger bridge. On the two sides he could the green stream of souls known as the Life Stream. The pure Life Stream that is. Vincent walked to the other end of the bridge while still looking at the Life Stream. To think that such 'purity' was created by a slotter by Deepground. Damn them.

Vincent pushed the buttons on the control panel to open the door. Upon walking through, the two heavy doors slammed shut behind him. Vincent spun around and looked at the doors as they sealed themselves. "Agh, Vincent," come that voice again. Vincent turned around and looked the short hall to see that there was a faint light coming from behind a slightly opened door. "Come, you can worry about leaving later."

Vincent held a tight grip on Cerberus' handle while it remained in rest at his side pocket and slowly made his way to the door. Vincent pushed the doors open to see the face of his opponent. It was a man who wore a dark purple jump suit. He had a strap over his mouth and his arms were strapped across his chest. He had two metal extensions on his back looked a lot like the skeletons of bat's wings. On both sides of his hips was a handgun. The most noticeable factor of this freaky character was the pattern of dark shapes fading in and out of existence that revolved around him. Vincent recognized this man, it was.

"Nero the Sable," Vincent Valentine started. "It's been far too short."

Nero chuckled a bit, "That it has, Vincent."

To be continued……


	26. preview 3

I forget to mention that this story has a lot of references to the manga so if there's something you don't understand just ask me. I'd be more than happy to explain.

Chapter 4

I ran through SciLab's mainframe with Doom's Eye following me. He kept blabbering about how the humans were so inferior and how we will one day destroy them. I totally agreed with him but geez, shut the fk up about it already. It was like a broken record or something. Then all of the sudden, a strange feeling ran down my cybernetic spine. I stopped in my tracks knowing that something was on its way. Doom's Eye slithered next to my face. It was looking dead at me but I didn't care to look back. "Bass," he began to say. "Now is the time to really know what happened that day; that treacherous day when the humans betrayed you. The truth behind that scar on your chest."

"Bass," called a voice. On the other side of the area stood a normal Navi. It had was red and had one mechanical eye. Its left arm was a glowing red blade. It was strange how just looking at that blade made my chest burn. "Give it up, your deletion was a joint decision by all of the scientists."

I threw my arm from out of my cloak; it was glowing purple with energy of my hatred. "Oh really?" I softly said. "I don't think so."

Boss Event: Normal Navi w/Heat Blade

The Normal-Navi leaped forward pointing its weapon at me. I held my ground and took a quick look about the area; all the doors were locked and the only thing that looked like help to me were the four mystery data diamonds floating at the four corners of the area. Doom's Eye slithered next to me. "Bass stay out of the Navi's Heat Blade range. The intense energy will cut straight through you."

I replied with a nod leaped into the air dodging the enemy's attack. The Normal Navi watched me as I landed on the other side of the room and slammed one of his feet on the ground causing the panel I standing on to disappear. The moment it happened I had managed to leap out of the way. That was it, no more toying around. If I were to find out the secret of my past I had to take this more seriously.

There was a strange throbbing in my head. I clutched it; it was my memories, they were coming back to me again.

"You know that he's different from other Net-Navis," it was Dr. Cossack's voice. Was he defending me?

Then a memory appeared where I was trapped in a cage. The memory faded away sending back to my battle. I landed next to one of the mystery data's and put my hand over it. there was a Wide Sword data inside. It had six shots in it, seemed like that was enough for this battle. "Use the sword to attack that pathetic excuse of a program."

The Wide Sword appeared in the place of my hand my hand. I crossed blade with the enemy, we looked into each other's eyes. He had no motivation that was plane to see. He was just following orders. I pushed him off and slashed at him but he quickly leaped backwards. What a waste of ammo.

"Panel Out," he shouted and with that the floor beneath disappeared yet again. This time I wasn't so prepared as I fell into it. I managed to used my free hand grab hold of a ledge and pull myself up. I looked down with exhaustion leaning on my knees.

"Get up Shadow," Doom's Eye said slowly hovering around my head. "Get up and fight."

Then I felt myself being kicked in the side. It was that damned human controlled Navi. I fell to the ground. I looked up to the Navi's blade was pointed at me. "Give it up Bass. The order of your deletion still stands. YOU END IS NOW."

My arm began to glow causing my enemy to cease its attack. The Wide Sword was changing, changing into something more powerful. Once the transformation was complete I swung my newly formed weapon destroying it. "Heat Blade," the Navi gasped. "But that's my power…."

Boss Defeated

I walked across and stuck out my arm which was glowing with purple energy. Doom's Eye slithered behind me and let his tentacles hang down. "It's all clear to me now," I said to myself. "This is why I don't trust the humans. I will get my revenge for their betrayal."


	27. preview 4

Well for all you people who have read the preview chapter of Reploids and Hedgehog's, this is the story with all the character's teaming up. I hope you like it. The characters featured in this story are the following: Sora, Dante, Vincent, Lau Wong, Zidane and Megaman EXE/Lan. It's pretty obvious that I don't own all or any of these characters so I won't put on a disclaimer. Enjoy

Chapter 1

It had been a while since he last traveled between worlds, a while since the wielder of the Keyblade. The endless river of stars known as space had never looked so beautiful up close. And by up close I meant he wasn't in a gummi ship. He looked down at the creature whose back he was riding on. It was red and grey and had two long horns with matching wings; the king of the dragons, Bahamut. Traveling between worlds had never been so much fun. To be real, Sora was traveling between universes. Sora opened one of his hands causing his Keyblade, Fenrir, to appear. It had been a while since he last used the weapon of the light. Hopefully he remembered how to use it.

Sora sat on the beach of the Destiny Islands watching the sunset. It was a most beautinful sight. He fell back into the sand and left his eyes closed. It had been a while since he was actually able to relax. Upon opening his eyes, Sora now found himself face to face with a young girl wearing a school uniform. It was one of his best friends, Kiari. Sora greeted her with a smile and she replied with her own. "What's up?" she asked.

"It feels so good to be home," Sora replied as he stood up.

"What're you talking about? You've been back for months?"

"Yeah," Sora looked down for a moment and looked back into Kiari' eyes. "But I just can't shake the feeling that something's wrong with this picure."

"What do mean?" Kiari bought her hand up to her mouth with worry.

"I don't know. The letter from the king said that things had finally returned to normal, but-" Sora stopped. He looked up into the sky which had suddenly gone dark. This was strange. He looked back out to sea noticing that the sun was still setting. He looked up into the sky to see that there was a little path of a clouds that seemed to be on fire. Something was coming, that was for sure. Sora's Keyblade appeared in his hand as he struck a fighting pose. Just then, the clouds were ripped apart as a something flew down from behind them. It was some kind of dragon. Soon after, a large ship slowly made it way in following after the dragon. The dragon shot out towards the water and made a sudden stop in midair. It let out a roar and then flew over to the beach. The ship remained airborne as someone came jumping out from the front deck. It looked a boy with a tail. The boy came to a soft landing on the beach as the dragon landed right next to him. Kiari gasped upon laying eyes upon the dragon. The beast had no eyes but if it did they would've beent the most fierce eyes she would've ever seen. She could hear it breathing hard upon the boy that stood next to it. The boy then took a few steps forward and looked at Sora. He then looked down at his Keyblade.

"The weilder of the Keyblade," he softly said to himself.

"That's right," Sora said. "What about it?"

"It seems that my search didn't take that long after all," the boy said with a smile. "Tell me, are you Sora."

Sora didn't answer, why did this man want to know his name. "Well, yeah that's me."

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but I am in desperate need of your help."

Just then, Bahamut let out a roar that caught Sora's attention. Sora looked up ahead to see that he was nearing his destination. As Bahamut drew closer to the world he began to pick up speed. Sora held tight to the mighty dragon's neck as the two pierced the atomosphere. The heat was almost too intense for him to handle. He covered his eyes.

Within no time at all, the two made their way fully into the world. It was very hight-tech as it was decorated with different types of machines. It seemed that know one in the city noticed a boy riding on a dragon. Sora payed this no mind and continued to look down at the city. He had no idea where to find the one he was looking for.

Well that's chapter one. Please send me a review.


	28. Deleted 1

I looked back at reviews you beautiful people sent. I remember one sating that I should Sonic and Zero fight with all the bosses from earlier in the story. Well here's the first of many. Enjoy.

Deleted Scenes 1

Sonic and Zero walked through Neo Arcadia's base. Things were mysteriously quiet. Sonic looked over to Zero, he had his normal look of relaxation as usual. It was obvious; Zero was probably used to this kind of thing. "So," Sonic started trying to bring in a conversation. "Is this your first time coming here?"

Zero stopped and looked at Sonic, his eyes had that 'when you talk you give away our position you idiot' look in them. Sonic swallowed stopped talking. Zero turned back around they continued on.

Copy X stood at his throne looking into a large screen. Sonic and Zero had no idea they were being watched. Copy X smiled and gripped one of the handles on his throne. He had a usual feeling of both anger and happiness. Two different feelings for the each of the two fools who try to stand in his way. He leaned over and put his face into his hand in laughter.

Zero stopped getting a strange feeling in his mechanical spine. It felt Copy X was watching. He looked back at Sonic who seemed to have the same feeling. He had that same look of suspicion in his eyes. "Did you feel that?" Zero asked. Sonic replied with a nod.

"Like we're being watched or something," Sonic folded his arms and went into a thinking stance.

"I think we should keep moving," Zero said pulling out his Z-Saber. "Standing here will only give them more time to find us."

Sonic replied with nod and the two looked at a door that stood in their way. It had a sphere in its center. Zero looked at Sonic who was now standing next to him. The blue hedgehog replied with a nod and the two put there hand on the sphere. The sphere glowed for a second, and then turned making an unlocking sound. The door opened a bit sprayed out steam. Zero and Sonic entered the room after the door fully opened to find they were now a large room with three strange panels on the ground. Zero knew what this was so he spoke, "You see that door over there?"

Sonic looked to the other side of the room to see there was another door similar to the door he had just used. He nodded as a reply to Zero. "Well right now it's locked. The only way to unlock it is to step on one of those teleport panels."

Sonic and Zero made their way to one of the panels and stood on it. Just then, the panel started to emit a bright light from it. "Where's it gonna take us?" Sonic asked.

"You'll soon find out," with that said, Zero and Sonic were consumed by the light. Once the litght cleared up, Sonic and Zero found themselves in a new room and before them stood a familiar foe.

"What?" Sonic said taking a few steps back. He couldn't believe what he was looking at; before him and Zero stood-

"Frost B. Lizard?"

WARNING!

"How are you stiil alive?" Sonic asked. "I thought Zero and I beat you."

Frost didn't respond with words, but instead, he used threw a couple of ice blades at the duo. Sonic and Zero both dashed out of the way. Zero drew his Z-Saber. He was ready for a good showdown and it was payback for their last battle. Sonic started off by dashing forward. He rammed his head into Frost's midsection and then kicked off him. Zero came in with a few slashes of his own and kicked Frost down to the ground. Just as Frost hit the ground his eyes with consumed by a red glow. Just then, the ground was suddenly covered by a layer of ice. Sonic fell to the ground while Zero had managed to stand his ground. "This fight won't be like last time," he said.

Zero activated his boosters which lifted him off the ice. He pulled out his Boomerang sheild and flung through the air. Frost calmly put his hand out which caused a small barrier of ice to appear before him. Zero's weapon was caught in the barrier. Zero cursed under his breath and looked over to Sonic who had a hard time standing up. Zero rolled his eyes and dashedover to Sonic, picking him up. "What're you diong?" Sonic shouted, his feet were dragging against the icy floor. Zero continued dashing forward over the ground towards Frost. He gripped hard on Sonic's arm.

"Make yourself useful," Zero said and with that, he flung Sonic through the air. Sonic had to act quick. He curled into a ball. Within seconds he went flying through the barrier and pierced Frost's armor. Once he pulled through Sonic broke out of spin mode and landed on the ground. He looked back at Frost who was stuck in a defeated stance. With in seconds he was consumed by an explosion. Sonic threw his gaze over to Zero who was picking up his weapon.

"What'd you go and do that for?!" the blue hedgehog shouted.

"Sorry 'bout that," Zero rubbed the back of his helmet. "But I was the only one fighting. It was pretty hard y'know?"

Sonic's face soon retained it's original composure and he gave Zero a slight grin of agreement. It wasn't until soon a after the two were consumed by that same familiar light. The light brought them back to the room with the teleport pads. The panel on the ground they had stepped on before had lost its light green glow. Sonic looked at the used panel and then looked at Zero. "So does this mean that we're gonna have to fight with all those guys again?"

Zero replied with a nod. "This time, let me pick."

Sonic replied with a nod and a smile showing that he saw the sarcasm. Zero looked up to the corner of the room noticing the teleport panel. He jumped up the wall and stepped on it with Sonic right on his tail. The two were then consumed by a light which brought them into a room that looked like the inside of a large tree. Zero and Sonic looked around at the enormous tree. He could feel that their opponent was coming. The branches began to bristle a bit. Zero clutched the handle of his Z-Saber. Within no time at all, an enormous gorilla dropped from out the ceiling.

WARINING!

"So we meet again," Zero began.

"Monk-Kong," Sonic finished for him. The robotic prime ape let out a loud roar and beat his chest. It opened one of its enormous hands.

"Banana Blade!" he shouted. Soon enough, an enormous sword appeared in his hand. Monk-Kong leaped into the air and prepared to bring his sword down onto the two heroes.


	29. Deleted 2

Here is the second deleted scenes chapter. Enjoy

Deleted Scenes 2

Monk came down hard with his enormous blade which clashing with Zero's saber. Zero pushed as heard as he could. Sonic stood there not knowing what to do. He looked around the room to see if there were anything he could use to help. There was nothing. Last time he fought with Monk-Kong he and Zero barely made it out alive. Sonic looked back at Zero who was now on his knees struggled the power of Reploid Gorilla. There was only one thing he could do; Sonic backflipped into the air and curled up into a ball. While still in midair, he shot forward and knocked himself against the enoromous Bannana Blade. The sword fell out of Monk's hands and it went blada first into the floor. Monk let out primal scream of frustration and beat his chest.

"How dare you?" he shouted as he retreated intot he tree. Zero quickly stood back up and leaped after him. Before Zero could reach striking range, Monk disapeared into the tree. Zero stuck stabbed his saber into a branch he was approaching and flipped himself up so he stand on it. He looked down at Sonic he was a bit baffled at what happened.

"Be on gauard," Zero called out to the blue hedgehog. Sonic replied with a nod.

The room began to shake and without any warning, Sonic and Zero were under attack by a rain of what looked like bamboo sticks. Sonic shot around, easily evading the attacks while Zero slashed his way through. "Looks like our old friend learned some tricks while he was away," Sonic called to Zero as he continued to run around.

"That's for sure," Zero replied as he backflipped out of the way of another Bamboo Blade.

Monk-Kong's laughter echoed throughout the enormous tree. The bamboo had stopped fallling. Sonic leaned agianst the tree panting and Zero landed beside him. Monk-Kong landed in front of the two heroes with his sword in hand once again. Zero struck a fighting pose and leaped into action. Monk-Kong swung his enormous blade. Zero blocked the attack and was fling into the the air. Monk climed up the tree chasing after the red Reploid. Zero quickly recovered in mid air, switching to his Z-Buster. Monk gave Zero an evil smirk as he slowly prepared to throw his sword. Zero firied to shots downword hitting the enormous Reploid in his face. Monk fell over and dropped his sword. "Don't just stand there!" Zero called to Sonic. With that said, Zero switched to his back to his Z-Saber and began taking in energy as he made his decent. Sonic replied with a nod and he began charging up for a light speed dash.

"Fools!" Monk said, opening his eyes. "This isn't the end."

After a few seconds, Sonic jumped to his feet, his body was glowing bright blue. Zero came to a soft landng with his sabr glowing a brigher shade of green. "Oh it's over!" Sonic relpied with his signature grin on his face. "GO!"

With that said, Sonic released the light speed dash and shot incircles around Monk-Kong, slicing his up.(everything slows down now) Sonic made his way over to Zero, still in his light speed mode. Zero puts out his saber and Sonic snatched it away. (everything's at normal speed) Sonic released the power of charged saber and slashed Monk-Kong across his mid section. Monk-Kong froze. After a few seconds, Sonic landed next to Zero and gorilla based Reploid exploded. From out of the explosion came that familiar light which took Zero and Sonic back to the first room. Sonic noticed that the strange panel he and Zero had. That left one final panel. Sonic and Zero stepped on it and were zapped away.

Zero and Sonic looked into the eyes of their new opponent,(well old opponent). It took the form of a human based Reploid with armor that seemed to be made of stone. This was Golem of the Stone. Sonic arched one of his eyebrows. They never had the chance to fight with him. He looked at Zero who didn't seem to look back. This was going one of the most difficult battles yet.

WARNING!

Golem of the Stone was consumed by a perfectly round boulder and began rolling in place. Sonic curled up into the ball and did the same. Zero pulled out his Boomerang Sheild and flung it forward. The energy weapon slid across the boulder and returned to him. Sonic shot forward as did the boulder. The two made contact which knocked Sonic out of spin mode. Sonic yelped in pain as he was knocked aginst a nearby wall. Zero growled and pulled out his Z-Saber. The boulder rolled over to him came in contact with Zero's weapon. Zero struggled to push against the huge boulder trying to push it back.

To be continued….

Wow what a cliff hanger huh?


	30. Deleted 3

Here is the next chapter. Soory again for the long wait.

Deleted Chapter

Zero pushed as hard as he could, trying to hold off the enormous boulder. This was no easy task. Just then, Zero felt his fingers slip and the his weapon slipped out of his fingers. He soon found himself being ran over by the enormous boulder. He had no time to scream in pain as he was hit hard and fast. The boulder continued on unitl it ran into a nearby wall. It then reverted back to its original form as Golem of the Stone. Sonic struggled to his feet and eyed the reploid. He was glad he hadn't fought him the first time. Golem laughed and looked down at his opponents. "Fools," he began to say. "Did you really think that you would have a chance me? Let alone Master X."

Sonic coughed as he limped towards Zero. "Zero," he faintly called. This was probly the end for the both of them. Sonic turned his gaze over to Golem of the Stone. "Why?"

"What?" the evil Reploid asked.

"Why are you doing this? The Reploid we knew refused to battle with us. He preferred to solve his problems through negotiation. He saw through the ways of Neo Arcadia."

Golem fell silent and looked down for a moment. Could this organic lifestream, an animal of all things, be right? Could he have forgotten who he really was? Golem lifted his hand and looked at it. This was not his hand. His hands were made to bring to piece to Reploids. He had betrayed only himself. Golem balled his hand into a fist and lifted it into the air. With one mighty blow, Golem of the Stone struck himself through the chest and ripped out his core. He looked at Sonic, the blue hedgehog's eyes widened with awe. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"What I am supposed to do," Golem replied. "I am helping you my friend. Please forgive from before. I was not in my right mind. Neo Arcadia has twisted my mind into thinking that Reploids are nothing but pawns for war. It is you Sonic the Hedgehog, who has reopened my eyes. For that, I thank you. I do not fully remember our first meeting, but I know that I was wise to have not fought with you."

"Golem!" Sonic jumped to his feet. Before he could do anything at all Golem of the Stone fell to his knees and exploded.

Zero opened his eyes to see that he was back in the room with teleportation pods. He slowly sat up up and looked to see Sonic standing with his head down, his eyes were covered by the shade of the room. A tear made its way down his cheek and fell on Sonic's shoe. Zero was astonished at what he was seeing; this was the first time he had ever seen any organic lifeform, let alone a human, cry.


End file.
